


Cigarettes After Sex

by Mxxxx



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 01:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 46,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16822498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mxxxx/pseuds/Mxxxx
Summary: 炮友终成眷属的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

索尔能听见他们在厨房里说话，听不清楚他们说的是什么。争吵声传来，过了会儿，争吵声又没有了。接下来是小孩的哭声、摔门声、汽车发动的声音。索尔走出房间，听见范达尔站在门廊前朝地上啐了一口然后走进屋子，后面还跟着一个男孩。  
男孩不过六岁，刚哭过的眼睛红通通的，配着一头乱糟糟的金发看上去糟糕极了。男孩怯生生的站在范达尔后面，眼睛却不停地打量着屋里的环境。索尔听见范达尔又骂了起来：“你这个笨狗屎，”他说，“你除了哭还会做什么？我和你妈一吵架你就哭。”  
男孩又哭了起来。索尔走近，用胳膊捅了捅范达尔让他闭嘴。  
“行了行了，别哭了。”范达尔扯着自己的衬衫用力抹了抹男孩的鼻涕和眼泪。他站起来面带愧意对索尔说：“抱歉兄弟，我之前说过不给你添麻烦的。但是孩子他妈这一周都没空带他，只能送到这儿了。”  
索尔点头表示理解。他蹲下来，眼睛平视着男孩。“你叫什么名字？”索尔问。男孩抬头看了一眼自己的父亲，然后才对索尔说：“扎克。”  
“我叫索尔，是你父亲的朋友。”索尔摸了摸扎克的头。范达尔说：“好吧，我真的不知道该拿你怎么办。你就在家待着吧，”他对扎克说，“可以看看电视，但不能看太久，记住了。”  
范达尔帮扎克打开了电视，又给他塞了一包薯片，转过身去就回房间睡觉了。  
范达尔是天底下最大的混蛋父亲，索尔此刻这样觉得。

扎克爬上沙发，目不转睛地看着电视里的卡通片，索尔站在客厅里看了一会儿也进了房间。他有更重要的事情要做。  
索尔拿着手机，找到那个名字，然后点击屏幕进入了编辑短信的界面。就像之前一样，索尔又开始对着屏幕出神了。他看了眼时间，好极了，现在医院里应该不忙。大概过了15分钟，他终于决定把那条早就编辑好的短信发送出去。

“嘿，洛基。你明天晚上有时间吗？”  
很快，索尔的手机震动了一下。  
“明晚？我不是今天凌晨才从你家离开么？你明晚还想做？”

洛基果然会这样想。索尔躺在床上看着自己的手机，他要如何向洛基解释明晚他不想和他打炮，或者说不想「只是打炮」——他想在两个人滚上床之前先和洛基做点什么，比如看场电影。

“我明晚9点之后可以。还是你家？”洛基又来了条短信。  
索尔认命般地叹了口气。不知道见面说会不会好一点？  
“范达尔的儿子来了，我家不行。去你家吧。”

那就明晚见面的时候再说。  
索尔套了件连帽衫后走出房间，扎克还坐在沙发里看电视。索尔走到厨房，把冰箱里早上剩下的三明治和牛奶热了热，眼睛的余光看到了范达尔藏在橱柜里的大麻，还有一些别的。索尔把它们拿了出来然后直接扔进了垃圾桶里。  
他把三明治和牛奶放在扎克面前，顺便把他抱在怀里的薯片拿走。“饿了的话就吃这个。”索尔嘱咐道：“别去厨房，别开炉子。如果晚上你还是饿，叫你爸爸起来给你弄点吃的。”  
“你要出去吗？”扎克抬起头看着他。  
“我要去上班了。”索尔说。  
“再见，索尔。”

外面天气很好。虽然是秋天，但并不太冷。索尔上班的咖啡店在距离索尔家步行大约半个小时的地方。沿着索尔家门口这条路的尽头，在十字路口左拐经过橡树路，过了街心公园之后再往上爬一个小坡就到了，咖啡店旁边还有一家越南粉店。  
索尔站在柜台后面擦着咖啡杯，下午没什么生意，只有两三桌客人。索尔的这家店铺不大，只有七八张桌子，他的父亲多年前就去世了，唯一的遗产就只有这间咖啡店和一辆白色的野马。  
不多会儿，一位熟客走了进来，他坐在柜台前的椅子上对索尔说：“听说范达尔的小孩来了？”  
索尔点点头。  
熟客慢悠悠地翻着菜单，最后还是和平日一样要了一份牛肉汉堡配地瓜薯条。索尔把单子递给后厨，又去招呼别的客人。店里只有一位女招待娜塔莎，她个子娇小，但红色的卷发很打眼，今天穿了一件黑色的毛衣，胸部的曲线展露无遗。她提着咖啡壶走了过来，给熟客的杯子倒满了咖啡。  
“索尔恋爱了？”他说。  
“我不知道。没发现他在约会。”女招待说。  
“他看上去和平时不太一样。”他说。

索尔一般从下午工作到晚上八点左右，如果没事的话可能还会再晚一个小时。眼看就要关门，索尔特意走进厨房找到厨师，让他明天给自己留一个红丝绒蛋糕。“明天有新的蛋糕送来，你帮我留一个，我晚上离开的时候要带走。”他说。索尔没有招甜品师，店里面的蛋糕都是由西城的甜品店送过来。交代好了之后，他就离开了。  
回到家，索尔发现范达尔坐在沙发上看电视。他没有开灯，只有电视机的光幽幽的在客厅里闪烁。“你还不睡？”索尔也在一旁坐下，“扎克呢？”  
“他睡了。”范达尔说，“我想先吃点东西。不知道怎么回事，我全身都不舒服，又饿。”  
索尔重重地叹了口气。“如果你不再抽大麻或者其他之类的，恐怕就不会‘不舒服’。”  
范达尔知道自己的藏货肯定又被索尔发现了。他只能对他笑了笑示好，往自己的后背塞了一个抱枕：“我需要刺激。”  
“相信我，那绝对不会是好的方式。”索尔说。  
“出去做点什么，找一份工作或者重新去念完高中。”别浪费自己的生命，索尔想说的是这个。  
“像你这样。”范达尔点了点头，“然后只能靠约炮来寻找刺激。”  
“嘿！”索尔有些生气。“别干涉我的生活，否则我连你也扔出去。”  
范达尔从沙发上站起，拖着脚步走到厨房试图给自己弄点什么果腹。“我只是想说，你一个人这样下去不行，找个什么人开始一段稳定的关系不是更好吗？”范达尔把冰箱里的菜叶子、火腿和芝士随意地放在土司上并咬了一口。他咽下去，接着说：“要是我什么时候走了，你一个人会很寂寞。”  
“你没来的时候，我也是一个人。”索尔纠正他。  
“我知道。所以我也会担心你。”

第二天，索尔在接近下班的时候就觉得自己有点心跳加快。他时不时看向手机的举动被娜塔莎发现了，“在等什么？有约会吗？”她在他面前站定，拿了个盘子和冰淇淋勺。她靠着冰柜的边，弯下腰，用勺子去挖冰淇淋。索尔用舌头舔了一下嘴唇，然后说：“不是约会，只是约了朋友。”  
如果真的是约会就好了，他想。  
已经10点。娜塔莎和厨师下班了，洛基还是没有发来短信。索尔只能先从厨房里把蛋糕拿了出来，然后一个人坐在柜台后面等着。终于，索尔的手机响了。  
“我下班了。你过来吧。”  
索尔今天开了车。他把蛋糕小心的放在副驾驶上，然后迈着长腿跨进车里往洛基公寓的方向开去。

他和洛基是半年前认识的。索尔的一个朋友是洛基的同事，索尔在参加过几次他们的聚会之后，就和洛基开始了炮友的关系。索尔也说不上来是谁先撩拨的谁，那时的他觉得洛基身上的疏离感有些神秘，很吸引人。几杯酒下肚之后，两个人互相拉扯进了卫生间，吻得火热。

第一次是在索尔的家里。洛基脱光了衣服骑在索尔的身上，扭动着腰肢说着“用力操我”之类的荤话。索尔也很尽兴，他把洛基翻来覆去换着姿势操了好几遍，直到身下的人嘶哑着声音求饶才作罢。  
后来洛基就提议：“不如我们做炮友吧？”他说，“你的尺寸和活儿都很好，你觉得呢？”  
索尔也很满意对方，于是答应了。  
但是洛基有条件。“一，必须保证除了我以外你没有别的炮友，——当然我也不会有。这样更加卫生安全；2、保证我们只是单纯的炮友，没有也不会发生别的复杂的关系……”索尔点头，他知道那种“打炮久了就打出感情”的操蛋的屁话。“……3、我不会过多打听你的私生活，你也不能打听我的；4、最后，除了工作原因之外，尽量满足彼此随叫随到的需求。”  
“你可以吗？”  
索尔点头，“我可以。”  
那晚洛基在床上抽完了一支烟，穿上自己的衣服。临走前两人互留了联系方式。  
“下次见。”  
是的，洛基从来不在索尔家过夜。同样的，索尔也不会在洛基家留宿。虽然洛基从来没要求索尔一定要走，但是索尔还是觉得自己主动离开会比较好。  
作为炮友，这是他们之间心照不宣的默契。

“这是什么？”洛基盯着索尔手里的盒子问。  
“店里面的蛋糕，刚好有剩下的。”索尔晃了晃手中的蛋糕。洛基点了点头，他接过蛋糕走进厨房，切了两片放在碟子里，端着坐到索尔旁边。  
两个人都没说话。索尔觉得洛基可能是没吃晚饭，碟子里的蛋糕很快就被他吃完了。索尔于是把自己没吃过的递给了他——“吃一块就够了。”洛基揉了揉自己的太阳穴，“你等我一下，我先去洗澡。”  
索尔点头答应。  
很快，洛基洗完澡从浴室里出来，背对着索尔朝卧室走过去。索尔跟在身后，犹豫着自己到底要不要开口。洛基正要解开浴袍，回头一看，发现索尔皱着眉头不知道在想着什么。  
“怎么了？不想做了？”他问道。  
“我在想……”索尔终于开口。他心里很是忐忑，这句话一旦说出口，他和洛基的之前的“炮友约定”恐怕就要破碎了。  
“你有没有时间和我一起去看场电影？”  
“索尔……你忘了我们当初怎么说的么？”洛基叹了口气，整个人好像都松了下来。  
“我记得。我没有别的意思，我是说，我一个人去看电影太无聊了，所以想问问你。”索尔有点着急地解释着，往洛基的方向移了一步。  
“我最近都没时间，医院太忙了。”洛基摇了摇头，转过身面对着索尔脱掉了身上的睡袍。他没穿内裤，下身的性器已经微微抬头。当着索尔的面，洛基的右手慢慢套弄着自己阴茎，一脸看似漫不经心的表情。  
索尔咽了咽口水。  
“你还想不想做？不做的话我就要睡了。”洛基说。  
索尔抽出自己的皮带，利索的脱下了自己的裤子。  
在把洛基压在身下前，他在心里叹了口气。


	2. Chapter 2

扎克拎着一个小水桶站在门廊上看着索尔发动车子。范达尔还在屋里，不知道从哪儿又弄来了一些大麻，还有一些别的刺激的东西。他坐在马桶上点燃，猛抽了几口之后就听见扎克奶声奶气地在门口叫：“爸爸！！快出来，索尔说我们要走啦！！”  
范达尔把钓鱼竿、鱼篓和冰桶拎了出来，放在后备箱。扎克坐在后排，他坐在副驾驶，索尔闻到了他身上的气味，只是冷冷地看了他一眼，没说话。  
“还去原来那里么？”范达尔看着窗外。  
“嗯。”索尔点点头。  
这是他和范达尔之间的的小活动。当他俩还是学生的时候，就时不时一起去郊区的小溪钓鱼。之前是索尔的父亲开车带他们来。他会在在一旁抽着烟等着他俩，或者是帮忙给钩子穿上鱼饵，接上被弄断的鱼线。  
范达尔没念完高中就跟着离异的母亲离开了镇子。等他多年后回来，除了变得更「无所事事」，多了一个儿子之外，并没有什么别的长进。

他们走到了小溪旁，水流不太急。索尔随意找了一块草坪，把带来的东西都铺在野餐布上。他给扎克塞了个三明治当午餐，和范达尔一人一把折叠椅坐在边上，开始给鱼钩挂鱼饵。  
“我不像你，索尔。你至少还有真心待你的父母，有一间可以维持生计的咖啡馆。”下午的阳光有些热，范达尔脱掉帽子用来扇风。  
“你至少可以对你儿子好一点。”索尔把鱼竿放下水里，鱼钩刚碰到水面就被咬破了，让那个幸运的小家伙跑了。  
“你说得对，我是个不负责的父亲，只知射完之后穿上裤子就走。”范达尔说。  
“你以后打算要小孩吗？”他又问了一句。  
索尔思考了一下，摇了摇头。  
有点起风，溪水翻着浪花，一直往前流去。  
“所以你和那个医生，你是认真的？”  
“我挺喜欢他。”索尔装了一个新鲜的三文鱼蛋，把它抛向浅滩，水流经过那里流向水潭。他让水流带着它往下走，能感到坠子在岩石上面轻轻叩碰，这和鱼上钩时的抖动不一样。鱼线绷紧了，但水流把鱼蛋带出了水面。  
什么也没钓到，这让索尔觉得窝火。

索尔知道真正让他心烦的不是钓不上鱼，而是那晚之后洛基没有再给他短信或者电话，像消失了一样。他知道洛基不会骗他，这段时间医院一定很多事情。与索尔自由散漫的工作时间不同，洛基忙起来的时候是真的很要命。索尔觉得懊恼，他说不上来，但就是想见洛基。  
刚开始的时候，他们严格遵守着约定，任何时间，只要自己或者洛基想做了，一条短信或者电话对方就能出现在眼前。一周可能会做上三、四次，有时候心情好了又更多些。他们试过在彼此的家里，在索尔的车里，或者在医院住院部的储物间里。比如那一次午夜，索尔临睡前收到洛基的短信：  
医院住院部C栋5层楼梯旁的储物间。ASAP.  
等到索尔赶过去时，发现洛基正站在楼梯口等着他，然后用力一推，就把索尔推进储物间内。  
洛基背靠着墙壁，先是把自己的裤子解了，然后又伸手拉开索尔的裤链。  
“快点。”  
索尔知道洛基急起来是不管不顾的性格，索性抬起洛基的大腿架在身上，自己把阴茎弄了几下就硬了，直接对着洛基的后面插了进去。洛基事先已经准备过了，里面湿湿滑滑的，插进去也毫不费劲。  
“啊哈……”洛基发出满意的叹息。“我喜欢你在我身体里面。”他咬着索尔的嘴唇说道。  
储物间的门并没有锁上，随时都会有人进来。一想到这儿，索尔觉得自己也难以控制的兴奋起来，插在洛基身体里面的阴茎又硬了几分。

宛如世上所有偷情的恋人，他们的下身交结在一起，肉体间互相碰撞的声音越来越淫荡，他们的舌在彼此的唇间游离，不敢发出呻吟，但又试图把彼此生吞一般地纠缠在一起。  
索尔喜欢舔洛基的耳垂，再稍微用力地一咬。痛感让洛基全身一颤，双腿不受控制地把索尔夹得更紧。  
“你要把我夹断了。”索尔的喘息喷在洛基的胸口。  
“索尔，再快点……我10分钟后要去查房……”他听见洛基说，“你还有1分钟的时间，让我们都射出来……”

这样的经历不会太多，但每次都让索尔有些无法自控地上瘾。更多时候他们是在床上，每次做完，洛基会靠在床头抽上一只烟。他偏好薄荷烟，“没那么容易上瘾。”洛基说。这个时候如果不说话就太尴尬了，所以他们会聊聊彼此的工作和生活中遇见的趣事。洛基喜欢问问题，不怎么爱说关于自己的内容。  
索尔知道他是医生，单身，一个人住，不是本地人。  
洛基知道索尔有一家咖啡店，单身，一个人住，本地人。  
按理来说，这些信息对于炮友关系的他俩已经足够。但是索尔却渐渐发现，自己想了解得更多。他喜欢看洛基抽烟时的动作，右手的食指和中指夹着香烟，大拇指习惯性地搭在无名指和小指上，环成一个圈。烟雾从口中吐出，轻飘飘地盖在洛基的眼睛上，让绿色隔了一层雾，变得更加迷离。  
如果时间还早，洛基会在索尔家随便吃点什么。他没有按时吃饭的习惯，职业病，洛基这样解释。有时候索尔会给他做三明治，在面包上放生菜、黄油、酸黄光和盐。有时候是从咖啡店里带回来的蛋糕。洛基吃什么都行，但如果是吃蛋糕则会更开心一点——至少索尔是这样觉得的。  
洛基会弯着眉眼说：“今天有蛋糕吃。真好。”  
索尔后来就特意多留了一些蛋糕在家里。

“嘿，我说，我是不明白操男人和操女人的区别是什么……但是炮友这种东西，男女都一样。如果做的时间长了，最后八成都成不了。”索尔的思绪飘了回来，他听见范达尔开始发表自己的意见。  
“如果你真对他有感觉，挑明了试试呗。”  
索尔手里面的鱼线再次变得紧绷，有鱼上钩了。  
事情如果像范达尔说的那么轻巧就好了，索尔想。他了解洛基，清楚他的性格，因此他必须很小心。如果自己贸然破坏了他们之间的约定，那么最后一定连炮友都做不成。洛基就好像水里的鱼一样，如果线收得太快，最后肯定会被他逃走，再也找不到。

这时，小溪里传来“扑通”一声。索尔抬头一看，鱼竿的尾部在那儿晃个不停。扎克也看见了，小手摇晃着索尔的肩膀说：“赶快！赶快把它收上来！！”  
水下的鱼不是特别的大，也不怎么挣扎，索尔收紧线，把它拎到岸边的草地上，它在那儿扭动起来。  
索尔从来没见过这样的鳟鱼，它的两侧是绿色的，夹着黑色的鳟鱼斑，稍带绿色的头和绿色的肚子。它的绿是一种苔藓的绿。就好像它被苔藓裹了很久，苔藓的颜色都掉在它身上了。索尔奇怪刚才它为什么不使劲挣扎，又研究了一会之后就结束了它的痛苦。  
“我们晚上可以吃鱼了。”索尔回过头对扎克说。  
“要怎么吃？？”他问。  
“我们可以先煎一下，然后配上芦笋和蘑菇，浇上柠檬白脱汁。”索尔说。  
扎克变得很开心，他回过头对自己的爸爸说：“妈妈很少做鱼给我吃，但是我很喜欢吃鱼。”  
范达尔点点头，好像突然想起什么，他说：“嘿小子，你的生日是不是快到了？”  
索尔在一旁摇了摇头，混蛋父亲连自儿子的生日都不记得。  
听到自己的生日，扎克突然眼睛一亮，“马上就到了！！还有几天！爸爸，这次你能和我一起过生日吗？以前都是妈妈陪我过。”  
范达尔点了点头，没说话。

索尔后来又甩了好几次竿，影子被越来越长，估计肯定有两三点了。他看了眼远处山头的云彩，太阳正从那儿往下落。他们该回去了。回程的路上，范达尔说要带扎克去逛逛超市，就在市中心旁边下了车。索尔继续往家的方向开去。回到家，他把鱼放进了冰箱，脱掉衣服打算洗一个澡。  
算起来，他和洛基已经将近一周没见面了。索尔站在蓬头下，抓了抓头上的泡沫然后冲掉，又用沐浴液洗了洗身上。热水很舒服，他的脑袋里想着洛基的脸，左手扶着墙壁，右手开始环着自己的阴茎上下撸动。  
他想和洛基做爱。很想。

“叮——”手机来了条讯息。  
索尔伸手从马桶盖上拿起手机一看，是洛基。  
-你在哪？  
索尔立刻回复。  
-家。

阴茎还有些硬着。索尔草草地擦干了身体，用浴巾围了围就出了浴室。洛基没回他，索尔于是又发了一条：  
-你在哪？我去找你？  
没过多久，门外响起了敲门声。索尔开门一看，门外站着的是穿着白大褂的洛基。  
“洛基，你怎么……”  
洛基飞快地扫了一眼索尔：没穿上衣，头发还是湿的，应该是刚洗完澡。但当他看见索尔下体撑起的小帐篷时，脸上的表情突然变得玩味：“别告诉我，我们只是一周没做你就找到了新的炮友。”  
索尔连忙把洛基拉进屋子。他有些不好意思地向洛基解释说并没有什么别的炮友。  
“我在一边想你一边自慰。”他说。  
洛基走进索尔的房间，脱掉了外面的白衫，“原来你对我那么满意？真是受宠若惊。”他笑了起来。  
索尔看见洛基的脸色泛青，嘴唇变干，眼睛周围的黑眼圈越来越深。“你几个小时没睡了？”他拉着洛基走到床边，洛基立刻躺了上去，闭着眼睛休息了一会才说：“36个小时。”  
“咖啡、香烟都对我没用了，索尔。距离我下一次回去轮班还有两个小时，我需要你。”  
“让我变硬，让我射出来。让我变得兴奋。”  
洛基躺在索尔的床上，自觉地脱掉了身上的累赘，只留下一条内裤。然后又像只猫一样爬到索尔面前，用牙齿咬掉他围着的浴巾。洛基先是伸出舌头舔了舔阴茎的头部，然后舌尖绕着冠状沟来来回回。  
这是索尔最喜欢的地方。他“嘶”地抽了一声，手却扶住洛基的头让他停住，“你确定想做吗？或许这两个小时你可以好好睡一觉。”索尔的指腹划过洛基的眼下，洛基的眼睛里是藏不住的疲惫。  
“我不需要睡眠。我需要刺激。”洛基说。但很快他变得没有耐心——估计是加班加久了的缘故——“如果你不想做就算了。”  
“我可以和你结束然后找别人。”洛基不假思索地说。  
索尔立刻制止住了他想要穿衣服的手。他俯身咬住了洛基的脖子，力气有点大，像是在惩罚洛基刚才说的话。然后一只手抓住洛基的手腕往后一拉，两个人都躺在了床上。

“痛……”洛基终于忍不住叫了起来。  
“我以为你喜欢……”索尔来回啃咬着洛基颈间的皮肤，“你不可以说那样的话……”他找到了洛基的唇瓣，用力地吮吸着，另一只手挑逗着洛基的乳头，时不时轻掐几下。洛基很受用，他主动地张开了嘴，放任索尔的舌头在里面纠缠。。  
“下面……”洛基很快就硬了。他故意打开腿让索尔把下体压在上面，洛基甚至都能感觉到索尔阴茎在自己的腹部上跳动。  
索尔于是滑到洛基腿间脱掉了他的内裤，张开嘴含住了洛基的勃起。  
口腔里面是温暖的潮湿。索尔含住了顶端，舌头围绕着阴茎打圈，还时不时用力的吮吸。他一边舔一边往下，用嘴巴包了一下两个囊袋，然后从中间开始，又沿着一条线将柱体从下舔到眼口，最后又将顶端全部含住。  
洛基简直要爱死了。  
“索尔……”洛基的手插入索尔的发间，口中溢出了大声的呻吟，他忍不住也根本不想忍。  
“我要射了……”  
索尔更加卖力地吮吸着，最后洛基射到了他的嘴里。

“我很抱歉，索尔……”洛基吻上了索尔的唇，即使里面全是自己的味道也不介意。这不是索尔第一次为洛基口交，但之前洛基总是很注意，并没有射在索尔嘴里。但这次洛基真的太累了，最后实在没忍住。  
“不用道歉，”索尔说，“我喜欢为你这样做。”他回吻着洛基，有些动情。  
洛基翻身骑在索尔身上，索尔的阴茎早已硬得发涨，青筋凸起。他看了眼床头柜上的时钟，然后对着索尔的大家伙慢慢地坐了下去。  
索尔在自己身体里面的感觉真的太棒了。  
“我们还有一个小时的时间。”洛基说，“用力操我。”

等到索尔和洛基从房间出来的时候，范达尔和扎克刚从超市回来。扎克一进门就开心地大叫：“索尔！！！爸爸说可以为我办生日会了！！”  
洛基猜到眼前的小孩肯定就是范达尔的儿子。他朝索尔使了个眼色正打算离开，扎克看见家里站着一个陌生人，于是问：“索尔，这是你的朋友吗？索尔的朋友也能来参加我的生日会吗？”  
“可以吗？”扎克直接望着洛基问道。  
洛基有点尴尬，他试图拒绝。但索尔却抢先一步说：“谢谢你扎克，他会考虑考虑的。”  
然后就笑着带洛基出了门。  
“你知道我是我不会参加的。”洛基上车后说。  
“我知道。所以我才说你会考虑考虑。”索尔帮洛基关上车门，朝他挥了挥手，站在路旁目送洛基离开。


	3. Chapter 3

这是秋天的第一场雨。雨点如烟如雾，无声地打在枯枝败叶上，淋湿了地，淋湿了房，淋湿了树。秋天特有的果实的香味已经没有了，鼻子里闻到的只能是萧瑟的凉意。雨水打在遮阳伞下滴答作响，索尔站在咖啡店门口，裹紧了身上的皮夹克。他掏出手机，给洛基发了条短信：  
-嘿，你还好吗？我今天去帮扎克订生日蛋糕。他的生日会在明天举行。你能来吗？

哪怕洛基已经明确表示他不会参加，但索尔觉得还是有必要再争取一下。索尔抬眼看了看灰蒙蒙的天空，他想起两个月前的那一个下雨的晚上。那晚他和洛基玩得很开心，两个人把冰箱里的各种食材都拿了出来，两个人赤裸地坐在客厅的地毯上把黄油、巧克力酱、草莓酱、果冻、奶油这些能浪费的东西涂在彼此的身体上。  
索尔把草莓酱涂在了洛基的两个乳头上，然后用舌头和牙齿又舔又咬，“粉色很衬你。”他用赞赏的语气说。  
“因为我是同性恋？”洛基挑着眉毛不置可否。  
“哈哈哈哈不，因为你的皮肤很白，很好看。”索尔低着头一边舔，一边笑着解释。  
“那我觉得棕色很衬你。”洛基伸手从罐子里挖出了一坨巧克力酱。然后他把索尔往后一推，扒开索尔的双腿，把巧克力酱直接抹到索尔的大家伙上。  
“哇哦”洛基笑了起来，“这是一件艺术品。”索尔的阴茎被涂满了巧克力酱，棕色的酱渐渐开始融化，一滴一滴的流了下来，沿着索尔大腿根的曲线。  
索尔不说话，他的眼睛里面有光，一直看着洛基。  
洛基感知到了。于是他直接俯在索尔的腿间，用挑逗的眼神看向索尔，然后再用舌尖慢慢地——他的确是故意的，慢慢地把上面的巧克力酱都舔干净。  
“我做得好么？”洛基抬头，用渴求的语气对索尔说。  
“做得很好。”索尔伸出手摸着洛基的下巴和嘴唇当做鼓励，喉咙开始发紧。  
洛基伸出舌头舔了舔索尔手指，然后像条蛇一样滑进了索尔的怀里，从索尔的鼻子开始，一点点吻下去，下体故意扭蹭在索尔的腿根，让两根已经勃起的阴茎触碰在一起。  
索尔再也控制不住，他夺过了这场性事的主导权，把洛基压在地毯上狠狠地插了进去。

事后，洛基靠在索尔旁边像往常一样抽烟。索尔侧躺在一旁撑着手看向他，问道：“你一直都是单身吗？没有约会的对象？”  
洛基的眼睛被烟圈盖住，他说：“我不约会。确切的说我不是享受约会的那种人。”索尔帮洛基从桌上拿过烟灰缸，洛基把烟灰弹在里面。  
“我对‘嘿让我们一起去吃个晚餐吧’这种事情没有任何兴趣。”洛基转过头看着索尔，然后说：“所以我才找你。”  
索尔沉默了一下没说话。但很快他又问：“所以我是第几个？”  
“什么？”  
“你的第几个炮友？”  
洛基突然笑了起来：“为什么这句话听起来那么像情侣间的质问？”他躺在地毯上笑了一会才说，“第一个。”  
“我搬来这边之后的第一个。”

索尔冒着雨坐进车里，开车去了购物中心里的那家面包房。浏览了一本贴满蛋糕照片的活页纸夹后，索尔预定了扎克「特别要求」的巧克力口味蛋糕，蛋糕上装饰有一艘宇宙飞船，旁边洒着白色的星星，扎克的名字会用绿色的字母写在飞船的下面。他告诉了面包师自己的名字，还有电话号码。扎克的生日会在明天晚上，面包师点点头说时间来得及。从面包店离开时，他又看了一眼手机，已经过去两个小时了，但是洛基还是没有回复。他又发过去一条。

洛基上一次不睡觉的记录是36小时。现在他已经坚持了20个小时了。  
洛基走到茶水间倒咖啡。“第几杯了？”一旁的护士西芙问。  
“7。”洛基回道。  
“你工作多少个小时了？”  
“20。”  
“洛基，我真的觉得你该回去睡觉了。”西芙一脸担心地看着他。  
“如果我回去睡觉的话，是不会有机会当主治医师的。”洛基拿着纸杯刚走出茶水间，另一个助理护士就把病患的病例递了过来。  
“这个不行，他还不能出院，他甚至连自己怎么包扎伤口都不知道。”洛基一边快速地翻阅一边说道：“爱丽丝也还需要做一次心电图，而且她的膝盖还有问题……”  
洛基还没说完，西芙从后面跟了上来：“9号床和13号床的患者在等你。”他点点头，把纸杯里的咖啡一口气喝完之后就往病房走去。

这是洛基的工作，和索尔的完全不一样的工作。洛基已经不记得自己当医生以来一共处理过多少病人，也不记得自己一共加过多少个小时的班。他要处理尿道感染的老人，要面对吸毒过量在医院走廊里发疯的瘾君子，要摆脱咸猪手的病患，还要给坐轮椅的儿童吹气球。

他不算是很热衷于社交的人，和同事的关系也维持得一般，但因为专业水平足够好，所以大家对他并没有什么不好的评价。如果非要说，可能和护士西芙的关系会比较好一些——当然因为他俩接触的时间更长。

洛基刚在自己的工位上喘口气，西芙突然走过来递给他一个东西。“遮瑕膏，你的黑眼圈很吓人，像吸血鬼。”洛基摆摆手，表明自己不需要。“好吧，如果你不怕吓到病患的话。”西芙识趣地耸耸肩。她不明白洛基是怎么可以如此全身心的投入在工作上的，她，一个已婚人士，既要工作又要照顾家庭，感觉自己快疯了。  
“我很羡慕你，”西芙说，“你既不约会也没有烦人的家庭。”  
洛基点头，思考了一下然后回答道：“对。那些都太麻烦了，所以我选择工作。”  
他掏出自己的手机，唯一的消息就是两条来自索尔的短信。最新的一条显示：  
-扎克的生日会在明天晚上八点开始。来的话一定告诉我。

哦生日会。洛基想起来了，没有任何意外的话他是不打算去的。洛基点击了「回复」，正打算拒绝，手机突然切进来了一个电话，屏幕上没有显示任何名字，只是一串号码。  
洛基毫不犹豫地按掉了。但很快手机又响起，他再一次挂断。打电话的人似乎很有耐心，不停地打进来。直到洛基开始变得烦躁，只能拿着手机离开工位，他快速地穿过走廊，来到楼梯旁边的储物间里，才接起了电话。  
“你又想干嘛？”洛基对着那头的人冷冷地说。他看到柜子上有一些拆开的空的试管，于是随手抓了几个握在手里。  
那头的人大声地说了些什么，洛基毫不客气的将对方絮絮叨叨的话打断：  
“我和你说过了，你不要再给我打电话。”  
“我不会再给你任何东西，也不会相信你说的任何话。”  
对方的声音沙沙的通过电波传来，歇斯底里地吼叫声。虽然已经很努力地控制，但洛基还是生气了。“闭嘴！”他也大声地叫起来，“当你开始打我的时候，你就该知道会有这样的一天！”

等到洛基终于挂断电话，他才发现握着的试管已经被自己捏碎了。玻璃渣掉了一地，有几块大地碎片插进了手心里，血流了出来。他回到办公室，随便用点消毒酒精和绷带处理了一下之后，又像没事人一样翻开病例继续工作了。

扎克在这里没有玩伴，如果只有两个大人陪他过生日未免过于可怜。索尔于是把娜塔莎和厨师也邀请过来，他记得娜塔莎有两个小侄子。扎克对于陌生人来参加生日会这件事情毫不介意，爸爸能陪他一起过，听说还会有两个新的小伙伴会加入已经足够让他开心起来。

那天索尔的咖啡店没有开门，娜塔莎和厨师直接去了他地家里。娜塔莎用拉旗和气球装饰屋子，厨师负责准备晚餐，索尔开车去面包店把蛋糕取回来。范达尔从中午开始就带着扎克出去玩，他打算陪自己的儿子好好地看一场电影，当一个好爸爸，哪怕只有一天。  
等到他们从电影院回来的时候，索尔这边也准备好了。三个小孩子和四个大人一起坐在餐桌前，虽然稍微有点窄，但没有人会介意。晚餐很丰富，有火腿、土豆泥、甜豆、烤鸡和水果塔，哦，别忘了那个生日蛋糕。扎克带着生日帽，坐在餐桌前开心地看了看爸爸，又看向索尔，他笑起来脸上有两个酒窝：“谢谢你，爸爸。谢谢你，索尔。”  
索尔说了句不用谢，然后负责帮大家分火腿和土豆。  
“索尔，那天的叔叔朋友怎么没来？”扎克转过头问他。  
范达尔瞟了索尔一眼，然后把叉子搁在盘子上，打着饱嗝说：“我是一口也吃不下了。菜做得很好，可我真的不能吃了。”  
“留着点肚子爸爸，”扎克对范达尔说，“我们还没吃蛋糕呢。”

吃完蛋糕之后，三个男孩子在一起玩游戏，厨师已经提前走了，范达尔在浴室洗澡。娜塔莎和索尔坐在一起看电视。看了一会儿，娜塔莎突然问：“我怎么不知道你有一个‘叔叔朋友’”？  
索尔看了她一眼：“从什么时候开始你那么关心我的生活。”  
“能出现在你家里的，应该不会是普通朋友吧？”娜塔莎说。  
索尔喝了口啤酒，手里的遥控器来来回回地换着台，不说话。

玩不了多久，娜塔莎就带着她的两个侄子回家了。扎克也累了，范达尔抱着他进了房间一起睡下。已经11点多了，索尔坐在沙发上掏出手机看了眼：  
短信【0】  
索尔突然觉得有点无趣，不知道自己究竟在等什么。就在他准备关灯睡觉时，手机突然响起，屏幕上出现洛基的名字。  
索尔连忙接起：“洛基……？”  
“你好？请问你是……索尔？”对面传来一个女士的声音，“不好意思，我在洛基的手机上看到你的电话。能不能麻烦你来医院接他回家……”

索尔挂了电话，随意穿了件外套就开车往医院赶去。等他来到洛基的办公室时，洛基还是沉沉地睡着，脸色难看极了。旁边站着一位护士小姐，看到索尔来了就轻声问：“你就是索尔吧？”  
索尔点头。护士小姐接着说：“他已经40多个小时没睡了，现在累坏了。我不知道他家在哪儿，你是他手机里唯一存着的联系人，所以我就打给你了。”  
索尔轻手轻脚地从椅子上把洛基拉起，架在自己的身上。  
“谢谢你……额……”  
“西芙，我是洛基的同事。”西芙又从抽屉里拿了一瓶小的酒精、药粉和一小卷绷带，装进袋子里递给索尔：“他的手受伤了，睡醒之后记得让他换绷带。”  
索尔低头看了眼洛基的手，对西芙说了声感谢。

他小心翼翼地把洛基放进副驾驶，生怕吵醒了他。坐进车里之后索尔思考了一下要送洛基回哪里，他看了眼对方，洛基睡在车里已经完全像个死人一样。干脆还是回自己的家吧。

回到家，索尔一进门就直奔卧室把洛基放在床上，轻手轻脚地帮他脱掉了鞋子和袜子。他坐在床边，拉过洛基受伤的那只手，小心地拆掉了旧的绷带。索尔认真地端详了一下洛基的伤口， 还好不是很深。蘸过酒精的棉签轻轻的擦过手心——索尔抬头看了眼洛基，没有反应——于是又继续，擦好酒精，撒了点药粉之后用绷带缠起来，固定好。  
洛基还是沉沉地睡着。  
索尔帮他盖好被子，关灯走出房间。他抱着毛毯，将近2米的大个子蜷缩在沙发上，突然想到，这是第一次，洛基在自己的家里留宿。


	4. Chapter 4

洛基是被声音吵醒的。他听见门外的脚步声，还有厨房里锅子和炉灶碰撞的声音。洛基睁开眼睛，打量了一下才发应过来这是索尔的房间。他从床上爬起来打开门，磕磕碰碰地走了出去。电视开着嗡嗡叫，屏幕闪着光。洛基往厨房走去，他闻到了食物的味道。  
“你醒了？”索尔听见脚步声，回头一看，洛基一脸茫然地站在门口。  
洛基看见索尔对自己露出一个灿烂的笑容，于是点点头。  
“我怎么会在你家？”他问。  
“你昨晚在医院睡着了，西芙小姐没办法送你回家，所以打电话给我。”索尔把蘑菇从锅里铲出来放到餐盘里。“去卫生间收拾一下，很快就可以吃午餐了。”  
洛基还在厨房门口站着，突然听见扎克的声音从后面传来：“‘朋友叔叔！！’”扎克“噔噔蹬”地跑了过来，“你昨晚没来参加我的生日会。”扎克抬起头望着洛基，童稚的眼睛闪闪发亮。  
有点尴尬。一时间洛基不知道要怎么回答，他没有应付过除了儿童病患之外的儿童。  
“你来陪我们吃午餐吗？”扎克又问。  
洛基张了张嘴，他的喉咙不太舒服：“不，我要走了。”洛基对着扎克露出了一个应付式的笑容，转过身打算离开。  
索尔立刻走了过来。他把洛基拉回房间，给他找出了新的浴巾、自己的套头衫和家居裤，然后对他说：“别着急走。你可以先舒舒服服地洗个澡，吃完午餐再决定。”  
洛基摇摇头，他还想要回去上班。  
但是索尔以洛基现在的身体状况不适合上班为理由否决了洛基的提议。“况且西芙小姐和我说，她已经帮你请假了。”  
洛基没说话，他也知道自己现在的状态不适合回医院。他低头看了一眼自己那只受伤的手，感觉有点不太一样。  
洛基把手掌抬起，问：“你帮我换的绷带？”  
索尔点点头，“嗯。”  
“怪不得这么丑。”

这不是洛基第一次在索尔的浴室洗澡，他从壁柜里找出索尔常用的香波，热水冲在身上缓解了长时间工作所带来的疲惫。洛基仔细冲干净身上的泡沫，又用浴巾擦干，然后拿着索尔给的衣服犹豫了好一会。洛基是个怪人，能够接受和索尔做爱，但却需要做很多心理建设才让自己穿上索尔的衣服。  
这不是洛基第一次在索尔的浴室洗澡，但却是第一次穿索尔的衣服。

但最终洛基还是投降。索尔的衣服松松垮垮的挂在身上，走出浴室看见索尔坐在餐桌旁，“太大了。”洛基扯了扯身上的衣服，对索尔说。  
“但是你穿起来挺好看。”索尔站起来又仔细端详了一下，“过来，我们吃午餐。”  
洛基坐了过去，索尔把准备好的食物推到他面前，鸡肉、蘑菇，配土豆泥和甜椒。索尔还给洛基倒了一杯牛奶。  
“我想喝咖啡。”洛基说。  
“你加班时已经喝了很多了，当心你的胃。”  
洛基刚开始只是象征性地吃了一口，但很快他的食欲在冒着腾腾热气的食物面前举手投降。洛基已经很久没有吃到有温度的食物了。加班的时候为了省事，吃的总是最便捷最方便的沙拉：土豆泥沙拉，鹰嘴豆沙拉，牛油果沙拉……沙拉沙拉，冰冰凉没有任何味道的沙拉。  
洛基没发现扎克和范达尔的身影，索尔说他们已经吃完出门了，洛基顿时在心里松了口气，他承认他不是那种乐于与别人社交的人，也不想和太多人建立什么关系，否则手机的通讯录上不可能除了同事之外，只有索尔一个人的电话。

吃完午餐，洛基觉得自己该走了，但是索尔拉过他那只受伤的手看了看说：“先换一换绷带吧。”他从医药箱里拿出酒精、药粉和绷带，坐在沙发上看着洛基自己换药。他原本想帮忙，但是洛基嫌索尔的手太笨了。  
“手怎么受伤的？”索尔问。  
“拿试管的时候不小心弄到的。”  
“疼吗？”  
洛基摇摇头，“这不算什么。”  
换好药，索尔让他回房间换衣服，说自己可以开车送他回家。索尔穿好外套站在门廊等了好一会儿，还是没看见洛基出来。“洛基？”索尔纳闷，推门进卧室一看，洛基蜷缩在床尾又睡着了。  
“洛基？”索尔走近又喊了一声。  
洛基是真的累坏了。  
索尔于是把被子掀开，轻手轻脚地把洛基放在床上，盖好被子。他在房间里站了会儿，走到窗边把窗帘拉上，又把自己的外套和裤子都脱了，钻进被子里从背后抱着洛基，一起睡着了。

不知睡了多久，洛基醒了。他发现自己还是在索尔的房间里面，窗帘被拉上，房间里面只有一层浅浅的光，不知道是什么时间。索尔的手臂搭在自己的腰上，安稳的呼吸声从背后传来，一阵又一阵。似乎感觉到怀里面的人动了，索尔的下巴蹭了蹭洛基的肩膀，“你醒了。”洛基往床边挪了挪，拉开与索尔的距离。  
“我睡了多久？”他问。  
索尔看了一眼床头的闹钟，“现在是4点半，我们睡了3个小时。”  
“过来，”索尔向洛基摆摆手，他不想让洛基躲得太远，他想要一把能够抱住他。洛基还是背对着索尔一动不动，索尔决定自己靠过去。洛基的黑发散在背后，清新得像夏季里的一杯饮料。索尔捻起他的头发，用力地闻。他把脸埋在洛基的头发里，双手抱着他。  
“再睡一会儿。”索尔说。“晚一些我给你做晚饭。”  
洛基闭上了眼睛，没说话。但也没有把索尔的手推开。

第二天索尔去咖啡店上班，他站在柜台的一端，那位喜欢吃牛肉汉堡配地瓜薯条的熟客照常来了。他原本坐在吧台上看报纸，忽然抬起头来，看着娜塔莎给隔壁桌倒咖啡。娜塔莎走开时，他瞥了她一眼，又低下头继续看报。  
索尔用眼角瞟着他。那人吃完以后，把盘子推到一边，点上一支烟，把报纸对折起来，继续往下看。  
娜塔莎走过来，撤走了脏盘子，给那人添了点咖啡。  
“你觉得她怎么样？”娜塔莎走到柜台那边时，熟客用下巴点着她问索尔。“你不觉得她有点儿特殊吗？”  
索尔先看了眼娜塔莎，又看了眼熟客，“不觉得。”他说。  
“嘿，”熟客说，“看着好还是不好？告诉我。”  
当娜塔莎又朝柜台走过来时，熟客伸手拍拍索尔的肩说道，“让我来告诉你，你看看她的屁股，一看就是很好操的那种。”  
“嘿！！”索尔有些生气，他不允许自己的员工在上班时间受到顾客的语言侮辱。  
“注意你的语言，你再说一句，这里就不再欢迎你。”  
他朝他眨眨眼，有些自讨没趣。“好吧好吧索尔，抱歉。”熟客伸手去掏口袋，把钱放在柜台上，用胳膊夹起报纸就走了。  
女招待径直朝索尔走过来。“他今天应该是喝多了？”  
“蠢货。”索尔朝着他的背影骂了一句。  
“你呀，”娜塔莎开着玩笑说，“所以你是真的对女人不感兴趣？他说的也没错，我在床上的确很厉害。不然我和你试试？”  
索尔露出了一个“饶了我吧”的表情，“我对女人不来电。”  
“所以你和你的‘叔叔朋友’相处得还愉快吗？”娜塔莎的脸上堆上她最绝妙的微笑，并把这个笑容保持着，直到她觉得自己的脸都变了形，才等到索尔的回复：“我们没有约会，虽然我很想约他……但是我们只是炮友。”  
娜塔莎点点头。“所以你喜欢上了自己的炮友。”她从围裙兜里掏出一支烟，在枱面上找到打火机点燃，“为什么不约他出来？”  
“我们有约定。只上床，不谈感情。”索尔说。  
“我担心我提出约会之后，我们会连炮友都做不成。”  
“愚蠢的约定。”  
娜塔莎吐了几个烟圈，耸了耸肩接着说：“我是不知道你们男人们都在想什么……我只知道，找个你喜欢的人，怎么都别放开他的手。”

那天晚些时候，索尔收到洛基的短信。  
-谢谢你从医院接我回来，还有午餐。  
-如果真的想谢谢我，帮我一个忙怎么样？  
-什么？  
-陪我去看场电影。  
-像个约会那样的看电影？  
-不。朋友间的电影。

不能以约会的名义约他出来，索尔很确定如果洛基知道这是个约会，那么一定就没戏了。他双手拿着手机坐在沙发上耐心的等着洛基的回复。万一他拒绝了怎么办？得了，索尔对自己说，不要像个毛头小子一样战战兢兢的。

医院里，洛基拿着手机，想要确定自己没有看错索尔的短信。  
只是朋友间看场电影。  
洛基安慰自己，这没什么的，况且索尔之前的确提过不想一个人看电影的事情。  
-好的。我周日晚上有时间。  
洛基这样回复。他绝对想不到手机对面的那个人在看到短信的那一刻，笑得像个第一次恋爱的傻小子。

因为担心洛基要加班，所以索尔特意选择了周日的午夜场。12点15分的电影，洛基果然在开映前10分钟才匆忙赶到。“抱歉，”洛基一路小跑过来，在影院门口终于和索尔碰面。他的呼吸有些喘，“急诊……临时有个急诊。”  
索尔说自己并不介意。他提前买好了票和爆米花，和洛基一起入场。看午夜场的人很少，除了他俩，放映厅里只有稀稀拉拉几对情侣。  
“电影讲的是什么？”洛基问。  
“唔……一个很俗套的爱情故事。”两个大男人看爱情电影，索尔有点不好意思说出口。  
洛基点点头，吃了几口爆米花之后就不再说话。

漆黑的放映厅里，只有大屏幕的光照映在观众的脸上。索尔与其说是看电影，更不如说更多的时间是在看洛基，电影讲的什么？他完全不在乎。洛基似乎感受到索尔的目光，他侧过头低声问：“你怎么了？”  
索尔说：“我突然想吻你。”  
这是看电影特有的情趣么？洛基笑了，他主动靠近吻了吻索尔，刚吃过爆米花的舌头尝起来甜甜的。  
“或许我们下一次可以试试包场……然后，你懂的。”洛基故意用有些诱人的声调在索尔耳畔说道。  
索尔只是吞了吞口水，他承认洛基这句提议听起来的确很棒。但在那之前，他还有更重要的事情要确认。  
过了一会，索尔突然凑近，握住了洛基放在座椅扶手上的的手。他在洛基的耳边说：“洛基，不如我们试试在一起吧？”  
洛基先是一愣，然后才反应过来索尔说的到底是什么。  
坏了。

洛基的心脏开始狂跳，额头冒出冷汗，身体有些发抖。他避开了索尔的目光，眼睛一直盯着前面——他知道索尔一定在看着自己。他试着抵抗身体的反应，但是实在坚持不下去了。洛基猛地甩开索尔的手，往出口冲了出去。  
索尔一时没反应过来洛基怎么了，但还是本能地追了上去。他看见洛基像一阵风一样冲进了卫生间，“洛基！洛基！”他在后面喊。索尔在卫生间最里面的隔间里发现了洛基——他正对着马桶呕吐，脸色发虚，流着冷汗。

“洛基！”索尔连忙用手拍了拍洛基的后背，“你不舒服吗？”  
洛基还是继续吐着。索尔看着洛基压根吐不出什么东西，只是在反酸水。他担心洛基是食物中毒，“要不要去医院？？”  
洛基无力地挥了挥手。他扶着两边的隔板站了起来，靠着缓了一会，胃酸让喉咙难受得像火烧。  
“不如我们去医院吧？”索尔拉着洛基的手臂，害怕他随时会倒下去。  
洛基一把甩开索尔的手，越过他走到龙头前，用冷水漱了漱口然后又拍了拍脸，让自己清醒过来。  
“对不起索尔，”洛基哑着嗓音说，“我要回家了。”  
“洛基……抱歉，我应该提前征得你的同意。”索尔指的是刚才拉手的事情。他知道洛基开始生气了，他能做的就是道歉，立刻道歉。。  
“你说这只是朋友间的电影。”  
“你说这只是朋友间的电影我才答应你的。”  
“‘我们试试在一起’是什么意思？你忘了我们之前怎么说的么？”洛基的语气突然变得无比冷漠，让人想起北冰洋上浮动的冰山。他望着镜子里面手足无措的索尔，把自己的愤怒一股脑的全抛了出来，并不在乎索尔会怎么解释。  
“洛基……”索尔自知理亏，他无话可说。  
洛基用手背擦了擦脸上的水，“我没事了，先走了。”

接下来的几天，索尔试着给洛基打电话、发短信，但是洛基都没有任何回应，电话不接，短信不回。索尔知道自己搞砸了，他想给洛基道歉，但是洛基根本不给他任何机会，连一向迟钝的范达尔都发现了索尔的不对劲。索尔知道那晚是自己太冲动了，在洛基没有完全准备好或是同意之前，他不应该这样做。该死的！简直是愚蠢。  
“要是他不同意，我看不如拉倒算了。”范达尔拿着一罐啤酒坐在索尔旁边，试图开解他。“男人女人，关了灯随便打一炮，换了谁不都一样吗？”这就是范达尔的爱情观。  
“你懂什么？”索尔恨不得范达尔此刻能闭嘴，他已经够心烦的了，“我不像你，对着母孔雀的屁股都能硬起来。”  
“好的好的，说不过你。”范达尔举手投降，“我陪你多喝几杯，喝醉之后什么都不会记得了。”

那晚索尔果然喝多了，导致第二天去上班的时候忘了带手机。他找了娜塔莎的手机给自己的号码打过去，接起来一听发现是扎克。扎克说范达尔出门买酒了，只剩他一个人在家。  
“好的扎克，”索尔的头简直要疼死了，“等你爸爸回来，和他说，让他把我的手机送到店里，可以吗？”  
“我可以帮你送！”扎克自告奋勇的小奶音从电话那头传来。  
“不，扎克，你不可以一个人出门。在家等爸爸回来。”索尔又强调了一遍就挂了电话。  
但是索尔怎么都没想到扎克居然真的一个人出了门。索尔不知道他是怎么知道咖啡店的地址的，或许扎克完全不知道，他只是出了门，往前走没多远，或许想在那个十字路口左拐时，就被车撞了。

医院里，洛基本来坐在办公桌前写病历，突然听到医院广播不停地在叫自己的名字：  
洛基·劳菲森医生，请马上到急诊室4床。  
洛基·劳菲森医生，请马上到急诊室4床。  
洛基来到急诊室时，根本没想到会看到扎克躺在病床上。扎克被诊断为受了轻微脑震荡和休克，现在，他只是看起来像在熟睡。扎克的头被绷带包着，他的呼吸平静又规律。一瓶葡萄糖挂在床上面的一个仪器上，一根管子从瓶子口一直延伸到孩子的手臂上。洛基看到扎克没有太严重的情况之后松了口气，但同时还看到病床边还站着另一位医生，一时有点搞不清楚状况。  
“这是你的病人对么？”洛基向对方确认，“那为什么要让我过来？”  
旁边的护士小姐拿起扎克床边的手机说：“这是从男孩身上找到的手机，里面的「紧急联络人」是你。”

等到索尔和范达尔匆匆赶到的时候，他看见自己的手机被洛基拿在手里。  
洛基看到索尔走了进来，走到自己旁边。  
“你把我设为你的「紧急联络人」？”洛基望着索尔一脸不可置信，“索尔·奥丁森，你是不是有什么毛病？”

索尔害怕会吵醒扎克，于是拉着洛基走到走廊尽头才张口：“我很抱歉，洛基。不管是看电影的事情也好还是什么「紧急联络人」，我很抱歉。”  
“你为什么要把一切都搞砸？”洛基的声音开始变得不真实。  
“洛基，我这么做……是因为我觉得我开始喜欢上你……不是炮友间的那种，我想说的是……我对你，我是认真的。”  
“我是不是和你说过，我不是那种可以接受约会的人？”  
“我是不是和你说过，我们只保持单纯的炮友关系，不干涉彼此的私生活？”  
“你现在告诉我，你想和我约会，你想和我开始一段感情，你还把我设为你的「紧急联络人」……”洛基的语速变得越来越快，双手也开始不自觉的用力握紧。他生气了。  
“我们之前那样不好吗？”他深呼吸一口气，接着说：“我们在床上是那么合适，为什么要把关系弄得那么复杂？”  
“那你想怎么样？”索尔拉住洛基，捏紧了他的手腕，压抑着满腔的不解：“你一辈子不约会？一辈子不投入一段感情？”  
“那是不可能的。洛基。我们总会爱上某一个人，选择开始一段关系。”  
“对于我来说，那就是可能的。”洛基把手抽回来。

索尔不明白。为什么洛基可以和自己做爱，但却不能接受和自己“建立关系”。  
洛基后退一步，“为什么你不找一个可以和你开始一段关系的人呢？”  
“因为我喜欢上你了。”索尔往前迈了一步。  
“闭嘴！索尔。”  
“我没办法开始一段关系。”洛基把口罩从口袋里拿出来戴上，两只手放进上衣口袋里，只露出一双没有任何温度的绿眼睛望着索尔。  
“我是有病的，索尔。既然你破坏了约定，我想我们就这样吧。”


	5. Chapter 5

“洛基！！”索尔对着洛基的背影叫了一声。声音在空旷的走廊不停回荡，吸引了一些人好奇的目光。索尔往前走了几步，“你有什么病？像电影上的那些？白血病？不治之症？”他才不相信洛基会有什么病，骗鬼呢，这他妈的都是借口！  
洛基回过头，冷静地说：“索尔，这里是医院。”洛基不想连医院的同事都来打听他和索尔关系。  
“你少看一点狗血爱情片索尔，我身体没事。但是就是不能接受和别人开始一段关系，没办法去约会和恋爱。这就是我的毛病。”  
“那你说‘我们就这样吧’又是什么意思？”抱着万分之一的希望，索尔不愿意承认洛基指的就是那个意思。  
“意思就是，我们的关系结束了。”  
“我不同意。”索尔拒绝，他不能想象洛基以后还会有除了他之外的人。  
“成熟点索尔，我们都不是非彼此不可的。”  
这是洛基那晚对他说的最后一句话。

索尔拖着脚步走回扎克的病房。“他怎么样了？”索尔问，一边冲着葡萄糖和管子指指点点，“这些是都干什么的？”  
“医生要求加上的，”范达尔说，“他需要补充营养，需要保持体力。索尔，他怎么还不醒呀？我不明白，要是扎克真的没事，怎么会还这样呢？”说范达尔不担心是不可能的，毕竟扎克是自己的儿子。  
“他会好的，一会儿就会醒过来了。”索尔拍了怕范达尔的肩，“或许你该和扎克的母亲说一声。”范达尔点点头，他拿着手机走出了病房。医院太安静了，索尔能听见他的声音从走廊高高低低地传来。  
范达尔和索尔在医院守了一夜。索尔闭上眼睛靠在沙发上，他的脑袋里不停想着洛基之前和他说的话。范达尔从餐厅买回了两杯咖啡，递了一杯给索尔说，“你走吧，回去吃点东西洗个澡。我会仔细守着扎克。他的妈妈已经开车过来了，马上就到。”范达尔的眼睛眯缝着，布满血丝，就像他喝了很长时间的酒一样。他的衣服皱巴巴的，胡子已经冒出来。索尔知道自己一定也好不到哪儿去。  
索尔点点头。 “我花不了多长时间的。”他说。  
他经过护士站，走到走廊的尽头，找到电梯。门关着，索尔等了一会儿，仍然想着自己应不应该离开医院。他转过头又望了望，试图从那些人里面找到洛基的身影，但是什么都没有。然后，他伸出手指，按下了按钮。

扎克在医院住了一周才出院。期间娜塔莎带着她的两个侄子过来探望了几次，扎克的母亲也在。索尔一直都不知道她叫什么，但似乎也不重要。这一周索尔每天都会在医院陪扎克几个小时，但是没有一次，索尔没有一次碰到洛基。医院很大么？索尔不觉得。但是真的就是碰不到了。内心深处他知道，如果有那么一次机会让他碰见洛基，或许自己能再和他说些什么，他们的关系或许就会有缓和的转机。索尔不知道。他觉得自己糟透了。

扎克出院之后，他的母亲直接把他接走了，范达尔当然也一起跟着去。他没说自己还会不会回来，索尔也没问。索尔把车开上自家的车道，关上发动机，闭上眼，头斜在方向盘上靠了一会儿。他听着发动机冷却下来时发出的滴答声，然后下了车。邻居家里的狗一直在叫，索尔走到门前，门没锁。他进屋打开灯，在炉子上烧了一壶水。  
太安静了。索尔坐在沙发上，手里握着手机，手指翻来覆去的在屏幕上滑来滑去，却没有拨出一通电话，发出一条短信。他叹了口气，转身走进房间把自己扔到床上。索尔仔细闻了闻被套，先是自己的香波味，然后才是洛基的味道。  
一缕细细的味道，就好像慢慢爬上索尔心脏的一条蛇。  
他用力地闻了闻，然后用被子包裹住自己的身体，连头也完全盖住。

洛基进到卧室，从壁橱里取出一个行李箱。这是个旧的棕色人造革箱子，其中的一个扣环已经坏掉了。他把箱子扔到床上，开始往里面放他的长裤、他的衬衣、他的毛衣、他的袜子和他所有其他的东西。只要塞得进去，任何一件都不会落下。  
他能听见他在客厅里大声地骂着。  
“走！！你他妈就走！！走了以后就别再回来，也别指望你能从我这里刮搜到一分钱！！”  
洛基洗了把脸，把肥皂和毛巾放进了剃须袋。然后他又放进了肥皂盒、杯子、指甲剪。  
他无法合上剃须袋，但这没关系。他穿上外套，拎起行李箱，走进了客厅。  
看见他后，洛基只说了一句话：“从此以后，你是死是活都和我没关系。”  
男人似乎被激怒了，握紧了拳头，猛地用力揍在洛基的颧骨上，一拳不够，接着又补了一拳。  
“你他妈居然敢就这样走？？你当这里是什么？旅馆吗？”男人不停地咒骂。  
洛基被他揍得偏过头，他的脸上立刻出现了淤青，半边脸肿了起来，但仍直直地站着，咬着牙一声都不吭。  
痛。但是洛基仍旧一声不吭。  
等到男人发泄够了，洛基才说：“这是最后一次。”

阳光渐渐变得刺眼。洛基睁开眼时才发现自己躺在房间的床上。原来是梦。  
这段时间，那个未知的号码打得越来越频繁。哪怕洛基不接，电话也还是一如既往打进来。他又开始梦到过去了，不知道是不是因为那个电话，亦或是那个男人的缘故。  
洛基想起海拉的话，“逃避是没有用的，弟弟，”她说，“我曾经面对过他，你也要面对他。”  
洛基思考着要请一段时间的长假。他还是像往常一样去医院上班，只是越来越沉默。西芙似乎没有发现他有什么不同，他本来就不怎么爱说话。  
在医院的走廊的尽头，洛基向右拐进一个小小的候诊室，里面一对母女坐在椅子上。一个壮硕的女人穿着便服和拖鞋，一个十几岁的小女孩穿着牛仔服，梳着一头小辫，抽着烟，身体在椅子上伸展开，两条腿在脚踝处交叉在一起。洛基进屋的时候，母女的眼睛都随着他的身影。  
“这里不能抽烟。”洛基指了指小孩手上的烟，示意她掐掉。母亲直接把小女孩的香烟夺了过去。“哪里受伤了？”洛基问。  
女孩直接把裤子往膝盖方向拉起，洛基看到她的小腿上全都是鞭打的伤痕，有一些甚至已经痊愈了。洛基先是看了看一脸麻木的小女孩，转过头对大人说：“这是被人打的？”  
“我爸爸。”小女孩说。  
洛基低下头，手在病历上快速地写着什么。“我能给你开药。家暴问题需要尽快报警。”  
女人这时候说话了：“报了警，下一次被打得更狠。我们都被他打过。”  
洛基站了起来，在旁边的储物柜翻找着些什么，过了一会儿才说：“拿着病历出去找护士上药吧，我帮不了你们更多了。”  
是的，报警也没用。没人会比洛基更清楚。  
母女走后，西芙突然进来。她看见洛基一直站在储物柜旁发着呆。  
“洛基？”西芙叫了一声。  
“你的手怎么又伤了？”  
洛基回过神来低头一看，果然，自己又把试管捏碎了。

已经过去两周了。范达尔和扎克走后的生活对于索尔来说没有什么不同。只是娜塔莎发现了索尔的魂不守舍。“你喝咖啡吗，索尔？”她走到索尔旁边问，“扎克还好？”  
“应该还好，”索尔说，“麻烦给我倒杯咖啡，谢谢。”  
“你和他没机会了？你知道我的意思。”她对他说，眨了眨眼。  
索尔叹了口气。“你怎么知道？”  
“你这个表情，我曾经在我的失恋的姐妹脸上也看见过。”她用手指了指索尔的脸。  
索尔低头喝了一口咖啡，“他拒绝了我。说自己没办法和别人开始一段关系。”  
娜塔莎点点头，“我遇见过不少这种不敢付出承诺的人。嘿，你猜怎么着？不如我们晚上一起去酒吧喝几杯，我帮你找几个小伙子怎么样？”  
‘为什么你不找一个可以和你开始一段关系的人呢？’索尔又想起了洛基说的这句话。鬼使神差一般，他对娜塔莎点了点头：“那我们下了班就去。”

洛基说得对，他们都不是非彼此不可的人。索尔和娜塔莎面对面坐在卡座上喝着啤酒，酒吧来来往往有不少人进出，旁边的台球桌一直传来“砰砰砰”的击球声。老实说，索尔已经很久没来酒吧了。在还没和洛基成为炮友之前，他也曾经抱着“觅食”的心理来过几次，但最后都不如意。相比于索尔的了无生趣，娜塔莎明显更兴奋一些。“嘿嘿，你看那边，那个怎么样？”娜塔莎用下巴朝对面的方向指了指，索尔扭头一看，对方大概二十岁的年纪，一头棕发乱糟糟的，脸上还没脱掉学生的稚气。  
“太小了。”索尔摇摇头。  
娜塔莎一掌就拍了过去。“你再仔细看看，我觉得他对你也有意思。”  
索尔又看了一眼。  
对方明显也注意到了一头金发，即使在昏暗的酒吧里也很出众的索尔。终究还是年轻，几次眼神来往之后，他拿着自己的那瓶啤酒就晃了过来。  
“我能坐这儿吗？”年轻人对着索尔笑了笑。  
索尔只能挪出一个位置。  
“你叫什么？”娜塔莎问。  
“威廉。”年轻人故意又往索尔的方向靠了靠。  
刚开始三个人随意的聊着些什么，过了没多久娜塔莎找了个借口溜了。两个人的时候，更多是威廉在说，索尔耐心地听着。他是个很活泼的小伙子，索尔觉得他和洛基是完全不一样的性格。他告诉索尔自己在大学念英文系，喜欢看电影和一切户外活动。  
“你呢？平时喜欢做什么？”索尔突然想起有一次自己问过洛基。  
洛基摇了摇头，“没什么特别喜欢的。”  
洛基看上去对什么都不怎么感兴趣，冷冷淡淡的就好像他本人。

“你还在听么？”威廉伸出手在索尔面前晃了晃。  
“抱歉，”索尔说，“我先去一下卫生间。”索尔从卡座里面出来，径直朝卫生间走过去。威廉喝了一口啤酒，也跟了过去。  
卫生间除了他俩没有别人。威廉把索尔堵在了隔间门口。他是个身材高挑的年轻人，站起来只比索尔低一点。  
“你想吻我对不对？”威廉抬起头问。索尔还未回答，威廉就吻了上去。  
和洛基完全不一样的吻技。  
和洛基完全不一样的味道。  
有点毫无章法，索尔觉得自己的嘴唇被威廉咬得有些疼。年轻人有些急躁，他的手往下摸过索尔的腹肌，来到了裤裆处。正准备拉开裤链，却一把被索尔按住了。  
“威廉，”索尔拉开和对方的距离，“不行。”  
“我们换个地方？”威廉又靠了过去。  
“不，”索尔突然变得很认真，“我对你没感觉。抱歉。”

已经快到午夜。从酒吧出来之后，索尔在马路上毫无目地开着车，但不知道怎么就开到了医院门口。他坐在车里，看着即使到半夜也灯火通明的医院，突然想知道洛基是不是还在加班。索尔开到医院的停车场一看，果然找到了洛基的那辆车，孤零零地停着。索尔把车停在不远处，决定坐进车里耐心地等一等，说不定待会洛基就会出来。  
大概是过了1个小时，索尔终于等到洛基出现。深秋的晚风已经很凉，洛基穿了一件高领的薄毛衣，套了一件卡其色的外套。索尔看见他一边往车的位置走一边打着电话，距离有些远，索尔听不太清洛基在说些什么。但是从他的肢体动作来看，似乎聊得很不愉快。  
“你给我闭嘴！海拉！！”洛基突然提高音量吼了一句，这下索尔听清楚了。他有点不敢相信眼前的是洛基——毕竟这是索尔第一次看见洛基这么生气。  
“我不在乎……我不会回去……”洛基还在断断续续地说着电话，然后又是一句：  
“海拉·劳菲森！你让他以后不要再给我打电话！！”海拉·劳菲森？这是洛基的家人吗？出乎索尔意料，洛基说完这句话之后暴躁地把电话砸向了地面，“啪嗒”一声，手机碎了。

深夜的马路已经没什么车，洛基开得很快，索尔跟在后面。他没学过什么专业的跟踪技巧，只能寄希望于洛基不会发现自己。索尔看见洛基在公寓门口停好了车，然后直接走了进去。如果换了是平日，索尔估计不会做出跟踪别人到家里这样听起来有点变态的事情，但是此刻他莫名地担心洛基，更担心那通电话会给洛基带来什么不好的影响。只是经过短暂的犹豫，索尔决定跟上去。

他知道洛基住几层几号，于是轻车熟路地进了电梯按下楼层。“叮”的一声，电梯门一开，索尔刚迈出去一步就发现洛基倚在走廊的墙上盯着他。洛基早就发现索尔一直跟在后面。  
“洛基。”索尔直接走到洛基面前。  
“你为什么要跟踪我？”洛基问。  
“我想见你。”索尔其实可以找很多借口，但还是决定说出心里面最直接的渴望。  
洛基朝他挥挥手。你走吧，我累了。索尔听见他说。洛基没心思再应付，转过身往前走了几步，掏出钥匙刚打开门，却突然被索尔撞到墙上。手臂被拉高至头顶，手腕被索尔牢牢固定住。  
下一秒，索尔就吻上了洛基的嘴唇。不同于以往，这一次强势又充满了力量。索尔的舌头很快撬开了洛基的齿关，他忘情地吮吸着洛基口腔里的一切，是洛基的味道。只能是他的味道。  
很快，索尔就尝到了铁锈的味道，洛基把他的舌头咬破了。索尔终于停了下来，他的头抵着洛基的额头说：“对不起。”  
“但是我太想你了。”  
索尔已经做好心理准备迎接洛基的一顿臭骂，但是洛基却只是示意索尔把自己的手放开。“痛。”他说，索尔这才发现他的手掌又受伤了。  
“抱歉。”  
“你嘴巴里有别人的味道。”洛基抬起眼睛看向索尔。  
“我……我今晚在酒吧……”索尔突然不知道要如何解释。  
“你们做到哪一步了？”洛基又问。  
“只是接吻。”  
“我没办法和别人做，”索尔补充道，“我满脑子都是你。”

最后一次。洛基对自己说。他拉着索尔进了屋子。四只手迫不及待的撕开彼此身上的衣服。索尔没骗他，除了口腔，他的身上没有别人的味道。洛基把赤裸的索尔推倒在床上，从他的结实的胸口一直吻到雕塑一般的腹肌。洛基故意用力的吮吸，留下了深红色的痕迹。就在洛基张开口准备含住索尔的勃起时，索尔突然把他拉了起来，用力咬噬着他的脖子，把他压在身下，“我来。”索尔说。  
他不想让洛基太累了。  
洛基把双腿打开，索尔一边用舌头逗弄着洛基的顶端，一边伸出手指往洛基的后穴探进去。  
洛基很快就进入了状态，他看见索尔金色的头发与自己黑色的耻毛混在一起，下体传来一阵阵的舒服，他的双手开始不自觉的揉搓着胸前的两粒乳头，很快，敏感的乳头就被他自己玩得硬起来了。他渴求着更多。  
索尔的手指被洛基的内壁吸着，深深浅浅地抠动，还时不时用指甲划过里面的褶皱。洛基觉得自己开始变得潮湿，似乎有液体快要从身体里面流出来了。  
“你快点……”洛基忍不住喘息。  
“不要手指，要你操进来……”洛基弓起身体背对着索尔，用手握住了索尔的阴茎，头部接抵住了自己湿透了的穴口。  
索尔的阴茎故意在洛基的大腿根部来回摩擦，前端已经被前液和洛基的分泌物打湿了。他将身体压在洛基的背上，一只手覆上洛基的侧脸，迫使他转过头来。  
“吻我。”索尔说。  
洛基顺从地张开嘴，两个人都伸出了舌头，在嘴唇外逗弄着彼此，然后他含住了洛基的舌头，加深了这个吻，接着是一个挺身，粗壮的阴茎插了进去。  
洛基的四肢撑在床上，索尔一只手扶住洛基的后腰，另一只手握住了洛基的勃起。洛基白皙的臀肉吞吐着索尔粗壮的性器，索尔的囊袋拍在洛基的臀肉上啪啪作响，洛基的内壁收缩着，索尔被燃烧的欲望支配着，一重重的快感袭来，他忘情地俯身在洛基的后背上落下一个又一个的吻。  
“洛基……”索尔在叫他。  
洛基被刺激得仰起了头，黑发散落在脖颈两旁更加迷人，“快点……”他催促着。快点，再快点，洛基觉得自己哪怕是死在这样欢愉里也毫不后悔。  
毕竟，这个世界也没有谁真正需要他。

事后，索尔抱着洛基去卫生间帮他处理身体。他射在了洛基体内，洛基没多说什么，他知道索尔是控制不住。两个人在花洒下交换了几个吻之后擦枪走火又做了一次。最后索尔把洛基的身体擦干，又把他抱回床上。  
只是这一次没有抽烟。洛基累极了。  
“你留下吧。”他对索尔说，闭上眼睛很快就睡着了。  
索尔把洛基抱在怀里。他不知道他们这一次算什么，那句话最后也没说出口。  
第二天索尔醒来之时，洛基已经去上班了。他给索尔留了张字条，让他离开时关好门。索尔收拾了一下就离开，走到半路的时候才想起自己的围巾落在了洛基家里。于是他转道去医院，想和洛基说一声。  
中午的医院似乎人不多，医生和护士门刚吃完午餐，三三两两的在闲聊。索尔在护士站找到了西芙，想问她洛基在哪儿。  
“洛基？”西芙不明所以地反问了一句，“你不知道吗？他提了休假，今天已经走了。”  
洛基去了哪儿，没人知道。


	6. Chapter 6

已经是在路上的第三天。洛基在高速上开得比较快，三天过去已经走了一千五百多公里，照这个速度，明天就能到目的地。洛基离开的那天索尔还睡着，他轻手轻脚地从索尔的怀抱里挣脱出来，用旅行袋随意装了几件衣服、内裤、袜子和洗漱用品，又打开了保险柜拿了一些现金，当然还有那把买了很久但一直都没用过的左轮手枪。临走前洛基站在床边看着索尔，本来想要伸手摸摸他柔软的金发，但还是控制住了自己。  
再见。他在心里对索尔说。

越往北开越冷。洛基带的衣服足够，但是他并不想穿上。二十岁之前他是一直都习惯这样的温度，毕竟他需要回到的地方——洛基从心里排斥把那个地方称之为“家”——从来都是萧瑟又寒冷，似乎永远都只有冬季。  
洛基在一家加油站前停了下来。他给车加了点油，然后又走进了旁边的一家餐厅。餐厅里没什么人，他随意找了一个靠窗的卡座坐了下来，从口袋里掏出香烟和打火机。女招待提着咖啡壶走了过来，“吃什么？”  
洛基吐了一口烟，然后开口说：“麻烦给我一份三明治配沙拉和酸黄瓜。”  
“还要什么？”她说。“来杯牛奶？”  
洛基没说话。见她还在那儿站着，他摇了摇头。  
“再给你来点咖啡，”她说。就在她要离开的时候，洛基又突然把她叫住，“有没有蛋糕？红丝绒蛋糕。有的话麻烦给我来一块。”

烟灰缸里全都是烟头，蛋糕吃了一口之后就再也没动过。难吃。如果说此刻索尔有什么值得洛基怀念的话，应该就是他的蛋糕了，好几次索尔拿到他家里的蛋糕都意外地合胃口。餐厅的光线和刚才不一样了，变得越来越暗淡。洛基凝视着玻璃窗上贴着的图案，俗气的颜色和夸张的造型。他透过玻璃望出去，看见加油站旁有一辆敞篷车，马达平稳地运转着，车前的大灯亮着。他眨了眨眼，看见一个穿着牛仔夹克的高个儿男子从车前绕过来，走到餐厅门口放了点什么东西，又离开了。  
洛基看了他好几眼，也不知道自己在这里坐了多久。他掏出新买的手机看了一眼时间，不管是海拉还是那个人，都没有再给他来过电话。噢，当然，洛基想起来了，没有人知道他的新号码。  
没有任何人知道。  
他觉得自己是一条濒死的鱼，朝着一个方向游去。可是那里并没有海。

和前几晚一样，洛基在路边的汽车旅馆解决了睡觉问题。洛基在一楼交房费，柜台后面的人一直盯着电视机看，连头都没抬：“五十一晚。”他拎着行李袋站在店里面的自动售货机里弄了点脆奶酪条和矿泉水，又要了点冰就上了二楼。  
洛基锁上了门，在浴室里转了一圈，又走回沙发旁。他坐下打开了电视，又站起。洛基在浴室里非常仔细地洗了澡刷了牙。他靠着长沙发的一头坐下，在杯子里装满冰和水，然后盯那只杯子看了一会儿。洛基看向屏幕，发现自己不明白那些人在说什么。  
他转着手上的空杯子，太安静了。  
洛基想上床睡觉,可是他知道，离那个地方越近，他就越会频繁的梦见一个灰头发的男人。还会梦到一个小男孩躲在角落里哭，而那个男人正站在前面看着他。洛基知道夜已经深了，该睡觉了，但是他的心里拒绝这些。  
洛基看着自己的手，在自己的注视下把它握成了拳头。

“索尔？索尔？”娜塔莎在索尔面前摇了摇手，试图把对方的注意力找回来。“咖啡豆是要哥伦比亚的还是巴西的？”他俩正在店里核对需要进货的物品清单，但娜塔莎发现索尔又走神了。  
“抱歉，”索尔笑了笑接着说：“哥伦比亚吧。”  
“你怎么了？这几天都魂不守舍的模样。”  
“我不知道，娜……我是说，你觉得一个人如果凭空消失的话会到哪里去呢？”自从索尔知道洛基离开之后，这几天他一直想知道对方究竟去了哪儿。  
娜塔莎耸耸肩，“如果一个人想消失，那我觉得他肯定已经做好了一万种打算。我有没有和你说过，我之前的那个黑人邻居突然不见了，结果第二年，警察在开春刚化了冰的河里找到了他的尸体。”  
“洛基不是那样的人，他不会去自杀。”索尔很确定。  
娜塔莎只是露出一个意味深长的眼神，“你很担心他。”  
“没用。”  
“我走不进去，你能明白那种感觉吗？”索尔补充，“他的心就好像被一层冰包裹住了，而我就像一个只是偶尔可以和他上床的‘普通人’。”  
“你知道他有什么别的朋友或者家人吗？说不定我可以让我的那些‘朋友’帮你查查看。”娜塔莎突然想到自己可以帮索尔，哪怕只有一点点。如果你要问她是怎么看待索尔和洛基的关系的，她自然会向着索尔，娜塔莎觉得洛基是一个不怎么靠谱的人。  
索尔想起最后一晚时洛基和电话那头的争吵。于是他把洛基·劳菲森和海拉·劳菲森的名字都给了娜塔莎。根据他那晚的猜测，索尔觉得那个“海拉·劳菲森”一定是洛基的姐姐或者妹妹。过了几天，娜塔莎果然给他带来了消息，同时满足他俩是亲戚条件的同名同姓的人不算太多，不过娜塔莎又说：“如果那个黑发绿眼的‘洛基·劳菲森’一定是你的‘洛基·劳菲森’的话，那么索尔，我觉得你这个恋人的过去不是那么光明啊……”  
“你查到了什么？”索尔握着手机的手有些发抖。  
娜塔莎的的声音从电话中传来：“那个‘洛基·劳菲森’，成年之前曾经多次因遭受家暴而报警……如果你想看的话，我还可以帮你弄到他那时候的留在警局的资料……”  
“亲爱的”，娜塔莎叹了口气，“我想我现在能理解他为什么会一次次的拒绝你了……”

洛基把车在路边停好，径直朝着一家便利店走去。“叮”一声，他推开门，环抱双臂站在一位高个子的女士身后。女士回过头，她拥有和洛基一样的黑发和绿眼。在看见来人的那瞬间，脸上露出了一个意味深长的微笑：“你还是回来了，弟弟。”  
“他要死了不是吗？这样千载难逢的机会我可不想错过。”洛基讥笑一声。  
海拉走到洛基身边认真看了看他的脸，刚准备伸手摸摸洛基的脸颊，但被他扭头避开了。  
“走，我带你回家。”  
“你真的以为我还会回那个家？不了，谢谢。我住酒店。”  
“那你至少可以回我‘我的家’看看。”海拉对着洛基笑了笑，像是突然想起什么，“我是不是忘了和你说？你知道我结婚了吗？”  
洛基不置可否地点点头：“你打电话邀请了我，但我拒绝了。”

人生有时候真有意思，任何事情都可能发生。洛基已经有十年没有回过这里了——这个他拒绝承认为“家乡”的地方，但是现在看起来，这里什么都没变。离开的时候，洛基从没想过自己还会回来，而此刻他和海拉坐在餐桌旁，现在他终于意识到它们已经发生了。  
“我们还是个孩子的时候，”海拉说。“我们有宏伟计划和梦想的时候，你还记得吗？”她坐在椅子上，抱着膝盖和酒。  
“记得，海拉。”  
“虽然那时候我很讨厌你，你比我小那么多，什么都不懂。我甚至讨厌你的妈妈。你恨过我吧，洛基？恨我在你妈妈去世之后没有好好照顾你，恨我在他一次次打你的时候躲在外面，恨我没有阻止他，没有帮你。”  
“但是我也自身难保，你明白吗？”海拉说，“我那时候也才16岁。”  
“海拉，别这样，”洛基说。“打住吧。我对你一直都没有太多的期盼，我知道你也是受害者。”  
“听着，”她说。“你还记得那次我们坐车去镇子外面的农场吗？那时候我17岁，你才8岁。你还记不记得在一条土路上，天很热灰尘很大？我们一直往前开，到了那座老房子跟前，你去向人家要水喝？你觉得我们现在还会去做这样的事吗？”  
“现在那些老人肯定已经死掉了，”她说，“并排躺在某个墓地里。你还记得他们邀请我们进屋吃蛋糕吗？那天是多么的开心啊，我以为我们可以一直都那么开心下去，我想不到你真的可以一走了之。”  
洛基沉默了一阵，然后说：“海拉，这些事情，我们回过头来看时，我们会说，‘还记得那个游泳池里满是污垢的汽车旅馆吗？’”洛基继续说，“海拉，你明白我的意思了吗？”  
但她只是端着酒杯坐在椅子上，洛基看出来她不明白。  
“黑咖啡里的一粒糖并不会改变它苦涩的本质。”  
“我很抱歉，洛基。但是你要相信，我一直都爱你。”  
洛基走到窗户跟前，从窗帘后面看见不远处的街口有一辆车子发动起来，打开车灯，驶离了这里并汇入公路上的车流。  
“海拉，我的生命里没有‘爱’这种东西。”洛基说。  
“我该走了。明天我会去看他，希望他明天可以顺利咽气。”

第二天清晨，洛基从酒店房间醒来，心里莫名的觉得烦躁。他洗了个热水澡，为了发泄情绪还对着墙壁打了一次飞机。洛基总觉得一个人做这档子事太索然无味了，他开始有点想念索尔，如果他不那么黏人，不说那些“我们要不要试一试”这样愚蠢的话就好了，那么此刻或许他还可以放任索尔的阴茎在自己体内横冲直撞，享受他俩之间火辣又和谐的性爱。  
洛基知道这很难得。毕竟下一个炮友会不会那么厉害，谁又知道呢。

鞋底踩在落叶上发出咯吱的脆响，即使只是站在门前，洛基也能闻到房间里面散发出来的恶心的味道。门没锁，他用手指推开门，客厅里面阴沉沉的，窗帘没拉，灯也没开。洛基随意扫了几眼，然后走了进去。  
木地板上发出规律性的节奏，卧室里传来了声音，洛基听见了。那人说：“海拉你个婊子，你还知道来看我？有没有给我买红鹰？”  
红鹰牌伏特加，洛基一直记得这个名字。小时候他经常给这个男人出去买酒，确切的说那不叫买，毕竟没有人会卖酒给一个不到10岁的小男孩。洛基只能跑到那种不见光的场所找熟悉的卖家，这些都是海拉传授给他的经验。  
“一如既往的‘好选择’。”洛基说话了。

瘫坐在床上的男人费劲地抬起头眯着眼，对出现在卧室门口的人影盯了好一阵之后才恍然大悟：“洛基？”  
“海拉说你快死了，所以我回来看看你。总不能错过你临死前痛苦的表情，不是么？”  
洛基掏出打火机点燃了一只烟，烟雾和空气中的尘埃缭绕在一起，让人看不清他的脸。  
“之前你给我打电话，不就是想要我回来看你么？噢，又或者……”他停顿了一下，望着眼前快要发霉的男人，然后转身走进厨房。他打开放刀叉的橱柜，在里面翻了翻，找到了一把切肉刀。  
洛基打开水龙头，把它放在热水下面冲着，直到把上面的油污都冲掉。洛基抽出了一张餐巾纸擦了擦刀刃。手握着刀——就好像他学医时握着的任何一把手术刀一样，洛基叼着烟来到床前，在男人一脸惊恐的表情中，他用刀口对着男人的心脏位置。手只是稍微加了点力气，那个男人就突然嚎叫起来。  
“你个婊子养的！”男人尖叫道。“你他妈想杀了我！！！”  
“看起来你的癌症还没有完全消耗掉你的体力，我亲爱的爸爸。”洛基抽了抽嘴角，“你以为我会杀了你？别天真了。”  
“我真要杀你也不会自己动手。你的血多脏啊。”  
“滚出去！！！去你该待的地方去！”男人冲着洛基挥动着无力的双手，似乎想要把洛基从眼前赶走。  
“可以啊。”洛基笑了起来，“或许你还可以去弄一张限制令，限制我不能接近你。你知道的对吧，这就是我以前一直想要的东西。不过可惜，我想你现在连床都下不了了。”  
“我看了你的病历，你活不了多久了，或许可以试试用这把刀自行了断。”  
洛基故意把刀留在旁边的床头柜上，然后就转身走出了房间。


	7. Chapter 7

洛基当然不会真的认为那个男人会选择自杀。他那种垃圾，要是真的想自杀，绝对不会等到今天。洛基在车里点燃了一只烟，猛抽了几口之后又扔到窗外。头靠在椅背上，风把他嘴里的烟吹出来，吹成了细细的一缕。  
洛基掏出手机，拨了一个电话给西芙。电话响了几秒之后接起，对方明显对于洛基的来电感到很意外。“医院里面还好吗？”洛基问。  
“照旧。”西芙那边笑嘻嘻的，“不过你什么时候回来啊？”  
“我请了一个月的假，应该没那么快。”  
两个人聊了点工作的事，在洛基准备挂电话之前西芙又说：“有一个你的朋友来打听过你的消息。”  
“谁？”  
“高个子，金色头发的，叫……索尔？”  
“对，索尔。”西芙想了想之后确认。  
洛基没再说话，挂了电话之后发动起车子离开了男人的家。  
他不知怎么就开到了以前的学校。冬天的周末，校园也是冷冷清清。洛基把车停在校门口，自己慢悠悠地走进去，不知不觉就走到了体育馆。体育馆已经很旧了，虽然木地板还是油光可鉴，但是篮网已经脱落，篮筐也锈迹斑斑。洛基坐在看台上，隐隐约约，如同某种残留的影像一般，他好像再度闻到刺鼻的汗味，看台上坐着的女生的香水味，还有可乐的甜味。

这里之前也举办过舞会。洛基看见成群结对穿着晚礼裙的女生叽叽喳喳地从门口走进来，再向着各自心仪的男生或者女生走去。耳旁是萦绕的音乐声，狂躁的鼓点，时不时“嘭”一声爆炸的气球，还有掉落在地板上被踩得咯吱响的彩条。

但是这些都不属于洛基的中学时代。他的中学时代没有体育课，没有篮球赛，更没有大家都期待无比的舞会。他是学生口中的怪胎，是被团体排挤的异类。虽然成绩一直都很优秀，但同龄人似乎对他总是用黑发遮住的淤青更感兴趣。那个时候的洛基从来不在乎，确切地说，那个时候他心里除了“逃离这里”之外，没有任何在乎的东西。  
洛基清楚的记得，男人打他的第一掌是在他六岁的时候。他的亲生母亲早已离世，那晚海拉不知道跑到哪里和某一任男友鬼混去了，在灌了无数瓶伏特加之后，早已醉醺醺的男人突然把熟睡中的孩子从床上拎起来狠狠抽了好几下。  
没有缘由的，从来都没有缘由。  
酒精和暴力成为了同伙。从此洛基被丢过来的玻璃瓶割破脖子，被狂躁的男人扇过巴掌，会因为挡路没及时闪开被一脚踢裂腿骨，更会因为看电视笑出声被抽红手臂……没有人可以帮他，哪怕老师发现了身上的淤青，男人也只是以“在家不小心摔伤了”搪塞过去。  
“如果你再对别人说我打你的话，我就会加倍打你。”男人曾经这样口齿不清地威胁小小的洛基。当他举起拳头时，洛基闪开身体，躲到一边，男人摇摇晃晃地站在那儿，突然向前一跃，抓住洛基的的上衣领口，使劲扯。洛基挣脱身体，用力尖叫，用手挠他的脸。“你这个婊子养的。”男人说，然后一拳朝洛基的脸上揍了过去。  
每天生活在忐忑与害怕之中，洛基甚至感谢上帝他没有预知未来的能力，否则可能连起床的勇气都会消失。但也是从那时候开始，“离开这里”、“离开这个魔鬼”的念头就从来没断过。

索尔翻动着手里的纸条，他不确定娜塔莎帮他查到的这个海拉·劳菲森的地址能不能让他找到洛基。洛基已经消失了一周多了，他之前打过电话给西芙，对方也不知道洛基去了哪儿。索尔盯着天花板上的一块霉斑出神，用枕头压住了自己的脑袋。他觉得床品上洛基的味道已经越来越淡了，但自己却越来越想念他。  
他不喜欢这样。  
索尔从床边拿过手机，找到之前托人问到的一个心理医生的电话直接拨了过去。索尔曾经在网上搜索到一些因为家暴引起的心理问题，或许娜塔莎说的是对的，洛基所谓的“不能别人建立一段关系”会不会和童年的经历有关？虽然对于此刻的索尔而言，除非洛基亲口承认，否则他是不会相信这真的是洛基童年的悲惨遭遇。  
但是万一呢？万一真的是呢？

“当然是真的，奥丁森先生，家庭暴力对儿童的心理影响是无法估量的。他们会产生怨恨、逆反、畏惧、无助、孤独、暴躁等心理。”电话那头的医生说，“对于遭受过类似于被遗弃、暴力、虐待等一系列伤害后，都容易给儿童心理上造成严重的伤害。除此之外，家庭暴力很容易影响他们与别人情感的正常交流和行成共鸣，也就是您所说的，他们不擅长处理与别人的关系。”  
索尔重重地叹了口气，“那有没有什么治疗的办法吗？”  
“不知道您提到的这位病人是多大年纪？”医生问。  
“不是小孩了，是个成年人。”索尔说。  
“如果很严重的话，只能吃精神类药物药加心理治疗干预了……”  
医生后来再说了些什么。天渐渐地暗下来了，屋里也越来越暗了。索尔双手捂着脸，努力平复着呼吸，试图不让眼泪流出来。直到这一刻他才真正相信洛基那时候说的“我有病”这句话。那么久了，他居然一直以为洛基只是随便找了一个理由骗他。  
噢，洛基。索尔在心里呼唤着他的名字。  
我的洛基。

洛基站在超市的酒柜前选酒。事实上他对于酒的了解并不多，平日喝来喝去总是那几款。洛基想得入神，完全没听到耳边有人在叫他的名字。  
“洛基？洛基·劳菲森？”  
洛基回头，发现一个陌生女人站在他面前。  
“是我，旺达。你还记得吗？”面前的女子穿了一件红色的皮衣，和黑色的短裙。她友好的对着洛基笑了笑，他这才回忆起来。  
“哦对。旺达。我们高一生物课同桌。”洛基点点头。  
“天哪洛基，我们已经有……差不多十年没见了吧？你回来了？”  
洛基记得眼前的这位女士。确切地说，高中时期旺达是为数不多不会嘲笑他的同学。他知道因为那时候旺达带着牙套，穿着又老气，没有人喜欢和她玩，就好像没有人会喜欢和自己玩一样。或许因为这样莫名其妙的“惺惺相惜”，两个人在念书时的关系还算是可以。但是此刻，洛基感受到“旧同学重逢”的热情明显没有旺达来的强烈。  
“嘿，你在家呆多久？”旺达问。  
“不确定。”就看那个男人什么时候咽气。  
“如果你有时间的话，我们可以一起吃顿午餐？明天怎么样？”  
“旺达，谢谢你的邀请，但是……”  
“就这样说定了！”旺达从包里掏出纸笔，唰唰唰写了一排数字，“这是我的电话，你明天有时间了就打给我。一定要打！”  
最后旺达挥着手对洛基说了再见，剩下他一个人拿着纸站在原地。  
不如还是扔了吧。

那天晚上变了天，雪花从天空上飘落下来，车子溅起街道上的污水。秋天已经结束，冬天来了。洛基喝了几杯红酒，躺在床上试图入睡。现在他时不时仍会有失眠的困扰，但已经比过去好多了。有时候和索尔打一炮以后会睡得更好些，虽然在一场酣畅淋漓的性爱过后洛基很想直接倒头就睡，但他还是坚持从来不在索尔的家过夜。  
洛基想起有一晚，他们躺在床上聊天。他用胳膊支撑起自己，点燃了只烟，看了看钟，又躺了下来。  
索尔说：“你困了，洛基。你其实可以在我家里过夜。”  
洛基只是耸了耸肩，但是没有动。  
索尔用胳膊搂住他的肩膀。  
“洛基？”  
他用脚趾头碰了碰他的脚。  
“跟我讲讲你喜欢的和不喜欢的东西。”  
“现在想不起来，”洛基说。“愿意的话你可以告诉我你的。”  
“如果你保证告诉我的话。愿意保证吗？”  
索尔又碰了碰他的脚，把头埋进他的头发里：“我喜欢好吃的食物，像牛排和炸鸡、炸薯条那样的东西。我喜欢好看的电影，喜欢户外运动，喜欢和朋友一喝喝啤酒。”索尔把腿搁在他的脚踝上。“我喜欢晚上睡晚点，第二天早上赖在床上不起来。”索尔望着洛基的侧脸，湖绿色的眼睛看上去又远又近，“我还喜欢和你做爱。”  
索尔吻了上去，洛基顺从的张开嘴，薄荷的味道在两人的唇齿间弥漫着。  
“告诉我你喜欢什么。”索尔咬着洛基的嘴唇。  
“我不知道。我没什么特别喜欢的。”洛基扯了扯索尔的头发，“别说话了，继续吻我。”  
那晚洛基裹着被子睡着了。梦里面他好像看见了一个金头发的人在对他笑。


	8. Chapter 8

索尔一直都在碰运气。他捧着冒着热气的咖啡，照着娜塔莎给的地址走过一家家商铺，靴子踩在雪地里咯吱作响。索尔站在路边喝完了咖啡，拿出纸条再三核对了地址之后，停在了一家便利店门口。  
透过玻璃窗，索尔看见里面站着一位女士。她穿着白色的衬衫、黑色的裙子，系着黑色的围裙。他拍了拍身上的雪花刚推门进去，那位女士习惯性地张口说：“欢迎光临。有什么需要？”她刚过三十，是个有魅力的女人。高个子，有着长长的黑发和绿色的眼睛，可能是我认识的惟一一个绿眼睛的女人，索尔心想，和洛基一样的眼睛。  
洛基曾经告诉他，正是这双绿眼让他有时候觉得自己与众不同。  
索尔随手从旁边的货架上拿过一包口香糖，终于开口问：“恕我冒昧，女士，请问你是海拉·劳菲森，洛基·劳菲森的姐姐吗？”  
海拉的眼睛发亮，她仔细打量了一下眼前的男人，“对。我是海拉。”  
“请问最近你有没有见到洛基？”索尔问。  
“你找我弟弟有事？”她看上去像是要说点什么。  
“我是他的……额，朋友，索尔·奥丁森。我最近联系不上他所以……”  
海拉突然扭头望向窗外，然后朝那边抬了抬下巴说，“喏，你要找的人。”

索尔回头，看见洛基把车停在了路边，他已经从车里出来，站在一旁低头点着烟。将近半个多月没见，他发现洛基的头发又长了些，低下头的时候已经能完全将脸遮住。索尔迫不及待地推门出去，他惊讶地发现还有一位女士正好打开副驾驶的车门。她走到洛基旁边，两个人有些亲昵地在聊着些什么。  
那位女士原本就面对着便利店，她看见索尔后就停止了说话，站在那儿看着他走过来。索尔走到他们跟前时放慢了脚步，朝她点了点头。  
“洛基……”索尔叫了他的名字。  
洛基一回头，看见索尔站在自己面前。  
“索尔？”洛基的眉头轻轻皱起，很快又恢复原来的神色，“你怎么……”  
他不明白索尔究竟是怎找到这里的。  
“我能和你几句话吗？”索尔问。他感到有些窘迫。不知道为什么，在他面对完全没把握的事情的时候，总会发现自己每次都很窘迫。他知道洛基一定会对他的出现感到不高兴，他看见洛基一闪而过的皱眉了。  
女士冲索尔淡淡一笑，然后转过头对洛基说：“我先走了，很高兴能和你一起吃饭，洛基。”  
“我也是，旺达。”

两个人坐在车里都没说话。洛基一只手托着脸撑在车窗边，眼睛望着窗外的飘雪。索尔有很多话卡在嘴边，有很多事情想知道。洛基这些天一直都在这里吗？他都做了什么？他遇到什么事情了吗？但让他感到沮丧的是，他找不到可以问这些话的理由。索尔甚至不知道他以什么理由找过来。  
洛基撩了撩自己的头发，叹了口气然后说：“离开。索尔，离开这里。”  
“我说得很清楚了不是吗？我们已经完了。”  
“我担心你。”索尔用舌头湿了湿嘴唇。  
也许这时候他开始生气了。但索尔发现自己很难把注意力集中起来，也不知道要怎么回应。他一直盯着洛基看。他黑色的眉毛，绿色的眼眸，笔挺的鼻子和薄薄的嘴唇。阳光开始消退，洛基的的侧脸变得越来越暗。索尔的手突然前伸，按着洛基的下巴将他的脸扭过来，然后就像他心里面渴望了千百次一样，吻上了洛基的柔软的嘴唇。  
车里的温度不高，洛基的嘴唇冰凉。索尔先是伸出舌头舔了一下，然后温柔地咬了咬。没有过多的纠缠，两个人很快就很分开了。  
“我只是想你了。”  
“你听不明白我说的话吗？”洛基朝他眨了眨眼。  
索尔刚准备张口，但海拉大声的呼喊打破了两个人之间的沉默。  
“洛基！！”索尔看见海拉慌张地从便利店里跑了出来，使劲地拍了拍洛基那侧的玻璃。  
“消防员给我打电话，家里着火了。”她二话不说就坐进了车后座。  
“那他被烧死了吗？”洛基语气冰冷，仍旧一动不动。  
“天哪洛基，你能不能不说风凉话哪怕只有一秒！快回家啊！”

那是索尔第一次见到洛基的父亲。一个脸色苍白、耷拉着肩膀、说话阴阳怪调疯疯癫癫的男人。火灾不算很糟糕，只是劳菲森煮东西忘了关火，导致厨房烧了起来。屋子里有一股烧焦的糊味，索尔瞅了一眼厨房，里面黑黑的一片。劳菲森正坐在沙发上捂着烧伤的手对消防员骂骂咧咧地说着话。  
“混蛋东西，没一个有用的！”索尔这下听清楚了。  
作为局外人，他有些手足无措地站在客厅里面看着海拉和消防员交涉，而洛基则是一脸事不关己的表情倚着门框站着，甚至有点幸灾乐祸。世界上不可能每一个家庭都像自己的那样和睦，索尔明白这点。他很爱他的父亲，能够回想起很多和他有关的温馨的回忆，但在那一刻，洛基和劳菲森糟糕的父子关系为索尔对洛基遭受家暴的猜测添上了最为有力的证据。  
“没想到你还能站得起来。”洛基开口了，眼睛里充满了厌恶，“我还以为我能看到你被活活烧死。”  
劳菲森让他滚出去。他拿起烟灰缸，抓住烟灰缸的边缘，拿着它的姿势像是一个准备掷铁饼的人，直接朝洛基脑袋的方向扔了过去。索尔见状连忙把洛基护在身后，好在劳菲森力气不大，烟灰缸在空中滑了一个抛物线之后砸在洛基的脚边，然后滚到门边停住了。  
“别这样，”洛基讥笑。“那是‘我们的’烟灰缸。”  
“你俩都给我闭嘴！”海拉说。“我的天哪，我的头已经够大了。”  
“告诉他，海拉，”洛基说。“告诉他我们巴不得他被活活烧死。”  
“我不明白为什么你要对我这样刻薄。我得了癌症我快要死了！我不明白为什么你不能对我尊重？”劳菲森的手撑着沙发的扶手，颤颤巍巍地站了起来。  
“简直是疯了！”劳菲森说用手掌拍了一下桌子，上面的杯子晃了晃，水并没有洒出来。“你疯了，洛基！你自己知道吗？”  
“噢，互相尊重？尊重这个词怎么写，恐怕你都不知道吧？”  
“闭嘴！”海拉大叫了一声。她解开外套的纽扣，把包放在桌子上。“我受够了，”海拉向索尔求助，“奥丁森先生，麻烦你带洛基先离开吧。我留下和我们的父亲谈一谈。”  
“你滚出去！你这个恶魔，我从来没有你这样的儿子！”劳菲森把目光从洛基身上转到桌上放着的那瓶酸黄瓜。他拿起瓶子，把它从窗户扔了出去。  
“你先回酒店，洛基，”海拉说，“听我的话。”  
索尔转向洛基，看到洛基朝自己使了一个眼色，于是跟在他身后出了门。但是就在两人刚迈出门口之时，索尔听见劳菲森又骂了出来：“婊子养的，赶快和你的基佬朋友回酒店插屁眼去吧！别以为我不知道你被哪些人操过！怎么，小时候被操爽了改不了是吧？！”  
“爸爸！！闭嘴！！”海拉大叫了一声，试图阻止劳菲森说出更恶毒的话。

索尔先是震惊地看了一眼洛基，然后不敢相信接下来发生的一切。洛基猛地打开车门，从副驾驶座前的抽屉里翻出了一把手枪，索尔听见他拉开保险的声音，看见洛基朝男人猛冲过去。索尔试图拉住洛基，但他的速度太快了。索尔看见洛基把劳菲森一把推到地板上，把他压在身下，用膝盖狠狠地压着他的手臂，双手抓住对方的领子，把劳菲森的头往地板上撞。头破了，血哗哗地流了一脸。  
海拉慌了：“天哪，快拉住他们！索尔！”  
“洛基！”索尔赶紧挡在他俩之间，用力拉住了洛基的手臂。  
又撞了几下之后，洛基这才停了下来。  
他看了眼索尔，甩开他的手。然后用枪指着劳菲森的头，绿色眼睛里的火焰在燃烧：“你再多说一句，我就毙了你。”  
劳菲森向上看着他，表情难看极了，脸上的皱纹全挤在一起。他先是咧嘴喘着粗气，然后又突然哭出声音：“我错了……我错了洛基。”  
“别杀我，求你。我是你父亲，我快死了……你救我，你救我。你不是医生吗？救我……”劳菲森在发抖，嗓子里像是塞了一团东西粘稠的东西，他干着声音一直说：“别杀我，别杀我。别杀我。”

索尔走过去，站在洛基身边。他的手按在洛基的肩膀上，轻声说：  
“洛基……我们先走好不好？”  
洛基闭着眼睛深呼吸了几次，最后他说：“这里就是个疯人院，你是个疯子，劳菲森。”  
“当你一次次打我的时候，你想过要尊重我吗？你把我当人了吗？”  
“你从来都不是我父亲。”  
“我巴不得你死。”  
“即使不是用这把枪，我也能杀死你。”  
洛基的脸感到从窗户上面的破洞吹来的冷风。

洛基站了起来，索尔用力搂住了他的肩膀。他们离开了，一直往前走到街上。  
“对不起，”洛基说。“很抱歉不得不让你看到这些。这就是我操蛋的家庭。”  
“人在生气时会做些什么确实很难说，”索尔说，“现在你冷静下来了吗？”  
“我父亲是个有暴力倾向的疯子。可能我也有。所以我才和你说，”洛基顿了顿，“我有病。我害怕和别人建立关系，我无法说服自己所谓的感情，我更害怕有一天我会像他一样控制不住自己。”  
“嘘……”索尔突然靠近，抱洛基抱在怀里。  
“你不会这样的。相信我。”索尔分开了一点和洛基的距离，吻了吻他的额头。  
“你是在同情我？”  
“洛基这不是同情……我之前和你说过，我不介意再多说一次。我会担心你，我会想念你，因为我喜欢你。”索尔的手臂用力抱紧了洛基，嘴唇靠近洛基的耳朵。  
“人总是那样不是吗，你无意间在路上遇见一只可怜的小猫咪，太可爱了，所以你把它抱回家。养了几天之后发现它并不是你想象中的那样听话，它有锋利的爪子和牙齿，它会弄伤你让你流血……这个时候你不喜欢了，你又把它扔回大街上了……”  
“你现在觉得我就是那只可怜的猫咪，但是我知道，很快你就会厌倦了。”  
“所以索尔，请你不要再靠近我，我不想让我自己变得依赖你。一旦我开始依赖成瘾，我就不是原来的我。或许未来会有一天，当我又需要你的时候，你不在了。那样我就会对自己感到愤怒，恨自己居然真的相信那些狗血电影里面所说的一切。这些都是没意义的。与其最后像小猫一样被抛弃，还不如永远不要开始。”


	9. Chapter 9

每到夏天，索尔家的前院总会开满红色的蔷薇，绽放着一簇簇的热烈的气息，让路过人移不开眼睛，那是索尔的母亲弗丽嘉还活着的时候种下的。那时候索尔还在念高中，无所事事的假期里，奥丁森一家总会在前院里摆上桌椅，支上烧烤架。奥丁森先生负责烤牛排和热狗，弗丽嘉和索尔则坐在躺椅上聊天，有时候范达尔也会过来，四个人围坐在餐桌旁随意喝点什么。餐桌上放着冰桶，杜松子酒和柠檬气泡水被不停地传来传去，当然，杜松子酒只是奥丁森先生的专属。

不知怎么的，弗丽嘉突然问起之前一直来找索尔的那个女生。“是叫简吗？还是叫阿莫拉？”弗丽嘉问。  
“简。”范达尔“咕咚咕咚”地灌着气泡水，手肘用力撞向索尔的胸骨，“她可喜欢索尔了，对不对兄弟？”  
索尔摇摇头，“我们上个暑假的确是在一起，但是很快就分手了。”  
简有一张漂亮的脸，棕色的眼睛和棕色的长发，她是索尔高中生涯唯一交过的女朋友。按理说，作为每一年返校季舞会的评选出来的国王，索尔从来不会缺少同校女生的青睐。他给自己的气泡水里加了两片柠檬，然后看着范达尔说：“我觉得谈恋爱挺没意思的。简的要求也特别多，总是让我做这个做那个，占有欲也特别强。”  
“我是不知道你在挑剔什么，在我看来简是个很好的女孩。”范达尔朝索尔嘘了一声。  
“我不知道这是不是爱情，”索尔说：“我甚至不知道该叫它什么，但绝对不是我理想中的爱情。”  
听见两个还没成年的小伙子在无比严肃地谈论爱情，弗丽嘉只能无奈地笑了笑，然后开口道：“也许对你来说这很疯狂，索尔，但你知道我怎么想吗？我觉得它至少是真实的。人和人不一样，索尔，简在用她自己的方式爱你，而你最后也会用你的方式去爱另一个人。如果那个人要的爱不是你能给的那种，你又要怎么办呢？”  
“我不知道，妈妈。”索尔在躺椅上闭着眼睛，“该死，我们为什么要在这个时候谈论爱情？”  
弗丽嘉把手伸到对面，用手指摸了摸索尔的脸颊，冲他笑了笑：“你并不是完美的，索尔，未来你认识的那个女孩，也不是完美的。但关键是你们能否完美的适应彼此。亲密关系就是这么回事。用对方所渴望的方式去爱她，如果她想要自由，就给她自由。我相信等你真的遇到那个人，你就会明白了。”

洛基开车把索尔送到了酒店门口。熄了火，两个人默不作声地坐在车里。天色早就变黑，雪越下越大，洛基打开了雨刮，试图把玻璃上的积雪扫走。空气是静止的，如果没有雨刮器滴答滴答的声音，车里的沉默早已坚固如冰。  
“你想打一炮吗，洛基？”索尔突然开口说。  
“我是说，你看起来压力很大。”他扭过头看着对方，手再度伸向洛基的后颈，“打一炮或许会让你更放松一些。”  
“索尔，拜托。”洛基的脖子往右边挪了挪，皱着眉躲开了。  
只是开个玩笑，索尔笑着耸了耸肩。他叹了口气，解开安全带下车。在关上车门前，金发男人又把头探了进来，咧着嘴说：“我知道你今天和我说的这些都是实话，我也明白你想让我知难而退。但是洛基，你知道我怎么想的吗？就是因为你有那么多不好，所以我才想要留在你身边。”  
车里的人面无表情的盯着索尔，路旁的灯光倒映在绿色的瞳孔里，泛起一阵阵涟漪。过了好一阵洛基才收回视线，他沉默着把副驾驶的车门猛地从里面关上，踩了脚油门之后只留给索尔一个快速消失的轰鸣。

索尔站在酒店门口，抬手看了眼时间还不到8点，他决定先找家餐厅填饱肚子。路边的积雪越来越厚，索尔小心地避开湿滑的地面，低着头漫无目的地往前走，居然意外地走回了海拉的便利店门口。便利店的的霓虹招牌在灰蒙蒙雪夜中变得格外醒目，透过玻璃窗能看见海拉在里面忙碌的身影。索尔走近，想和对方打个招呼，没想到海拉直接开门出来。  
“嘿，大个子。你把我弟弟送回酒店了？”海拉问。  
“对。他回去了。”索尔吸了吸鼻子，“我自己出来找点吃的。”他原本想咧嘴笑笑，但天气实在是太冷了，脸被冻得僵硬。  
“正好我下班了，我和你一起去吃点什么吧？介意吗？”海拉让索尔先进店里，然后把枱面上的零钱都核算好之后，关灯锁门和索尔拐进了下个路口的餐厅。  
餐厅里开着暖气，很热。索尔从桌边站起来，脱下外套，也帮海拉脱下了外衣。女招待帮他们点完单之后从咖啡机里倒出咖啡，又给他们端上来刚出炉的热肉桂面包圈，糖衣还在流动，又在桌上放了黄油和抹黄油的刀子。  
“这儿的东西还不错，”海拉看着索尔说，“你多吃点。”  
面包圈又热乎又香甜，索尔突然觉得很饿。他点点头，毫不客气地吃了起来。  
“你和洛基是怎么认识的？”海拉端着咖啡看了眼索尔，突然问道。  
索尔一时语塞，只能挑一些不重要的说：“我有一个朋友是洛基在医院工作的同事。”  
“你们是好朋友？”  
“算是吧。”  
“得了吧，索尔。”海拉突然笑了，“别骗我。我看得出来，你喜欢我弟弟。”  
“有这么明显吗？”索尔问。  
“我一直都怀疑洛基喜欢男人，结果还真是。”海拉盯着桌面上放着的那一袋袋白糖，仿佛在自言自语：“你不好奇吗，关于今天我们家发生的事情？特别是我爸那样说洛基。”  
“他的童年和我的童年，都被那个叫劳菲森的男人毁了。”

一聊起过去，海拉显得既疲惫又痛苦。那样的表情索尔也曾在洛基的脸上看见过。每天都是重复，无止境的打骂，又无止境的忏悔。“我爸那个人，喝完酒之后就会打洛基。那时候我已经长大，学会了不回家，每天往外跑。但是洛基那时候才多大啊，那些之前应该是我承受的痛苦全都转移到他身上了。”  
“打完之后又忏悔，可惜下一次还是接着打。”  
海拉恨劳菲森吗？自然是恨过的。但她也后悔自己保护好洛基，更后悔没有像洛基一样决绝，能够说离开就离开，“我之前还想过要去杂志社上班，可惜你看看现在，只能经营一家小小的便利店，还要时不时去照看那个老不死的。”  
“开一家便利店其实也不错。”索尔附和道。  
“关于我爸说他小时候被男人……你知道的，”海拉眼神复杂地瞟了一眼索尔，“我觉得你不用太在意。”  
“我明白，那都是过去的事情。”索尔说。  
“何况我觉得那只是我爸在胡扯，很多都不是真话，但洛基的确是不喜欢别人提起那段过去。”  
他们一边聊一边吃，时钟的指针慢慢的就来到了10点多。很多时候都是海拉在说，索尔认真听着。他不得不承认自己对于洛基童年所遭受的一切感到十分吃惊，但更多的是同情和心痛。  
“索尔，你需要我给你建议吗？”海拉最后说。  
“什么？”  
“关于洛基。”  
“与其你在后面追赶着他，不如给他时间让他自己想清楚。想清楚了他就会回到你身边了。”  
索尔看向窗外，雪还在簌簌的下着，外面已经白茫茫的一片。  
洛基此刻在干什么呢？索尔不知道。  
但那个瞬间，他突然很想拥抱他。

隔天刚好是周末，海拉特意邀请洛基到家里面吃饭。等到洛基准时赴约时才发现来吃饭的不止他一个人：旺达在厨房和海拉准备着意大利面，索尔在餐桌旁摆着餐具。  
看见洛基来了，索尔是第一个迎上去的。  
“你们怎么都在？”洛基对索尔说，又望了望旺达。海拉端着一大碗沙拉走了出来。她把沙拉放在餐桌上，冲着洛基说：“索尔是你朋友，旺达给我打电话说有事情要和我说，我就一起邀请过来吃饭了。”  
索尔拿着两杯白葡萄酒走过来，把其中一杯递到洛基手里。“你还好吗？”索尔有些担心洛基最近的睡眠质量，眼底下的黑眼圈看上去怪吓人的。洛基摇摇头说自己没事，喝了一口酒之后就坐在沙发上无聊的盯着电视看。索尔也坐在一旁，他眼睛发亮，脸色发红，趁着洛基不注意，低下头在他耳边轻声说：“我很想你。”  
洛基连忙一躲，耳朵有些烫：“闭嘴，索尔。”

直到晚餐时聊起来，洛基才知道原来旺达要说的事情是自己即将结婚了。除了海拉，她也邀请了洛基和索尔来参加她的婚礼。  
“什么时候？”索尔问。  
“应该是明年的5月份。我们已经完成了订婚仪式，等天气变暖之后就举办正式的婚礼。”提起婚礼，旺达显得特别开心，眼睛里面更是藏不住的笑意。  
“恭喜你旺达，不过我不确定那个时候我有时间回来。”索尔听见洛基一如往常婉言拒绝，突然间他明白这些都是洛基惯用的借口。他拒绝任何有可能发生的关系——哪怕是朋友间的，就像他拒绝自己一样。  
“你不回来旺达会失望的。”海拉喝了一口手里的葡萄酒，然后转向索尔，“你还不知道吧？他俩高中的时候经常一起上下学，那时候大家都说他俩是一对。”  
旺达突然被呛了一口，“拜托海拉，我和洛基那时候只是关系比较好。”  
“洛基，我们是姐弟，虽然我们可能并没有那么亲近，有时候我根本不知道你在哪儿，但是我还是能感觉到血浓于水的感觉。”海拉又往杯子里倒了些酒，加了块冰和一片酸橙。她一直盯着洛基看，仔细观察他脸上的表情，试图找到一丝丝洛基犹疑的破绽。  
“我希望你能多回来。”  
然而洛基只是浅浅地勾了勾嘴角，说：“别自欺欺人了海拉，你我都知道我们是被基因的枷锁所捆绑，只是生物学上的选择而已。”  
“噢所以你现在还要伤害我的感情，臭小子！别忘了当初你和旺达打算去参加学校的舞会，我还教过你跳舞！”海拉扔下这句话之后就从椅子上站了起来，拿着已经空了的冰桶走回了厨房。  
“海拉，这和跳不跳舞没关系！”洛基朝着她的背影吼了一声。

后来大家都喝得有点多，旺达提前回家了，海拉在房间里和自己的丈夫通电话。洛基坐在沙发上，试图把注意力都集中在电视上，但是他始终不能忽略旁边索尔望着他的目光。  
“你在想什么呢，洛基？”索尔开口了。  
洛基什么话都没说，咬了咬自己的下嘴唇，又松开。  
索尔问，“所以你是真的不会跳舞吗？”  
“不会又怎么样。”洛基突然有些生气地扭头瞟了索尔一眼，没想到索尔直接站起来走到他面前，伸出一只手然后说：“那我可以教你，我高中时可是舞会国王。”  
洛基盯着面前的那只手好一会儿，他看见上面的掌纹，这双手他曾经仔细的端详过好几次，似乎还能感受到握起来的温度。他先是笑了笑，然后又摇摇头：“我不会和你跳舞的，索尔。”  
“嘿，放松点儿，我们试试。”索尔依旧不依不饶，他果断地拉过洛基的手，把他从沙发上提了起来。另一只手环住洛基的腰，“跟着我，很简单的。”  
“你跳女步？”洛基挑了挑眉。  
“可以！”索尔笑了，“只要你跟着我。”他带着洛基开始在不大的客厅里转圈，一二一二，左右左右，上上下下。索尔的体温传到洛基的手心，让他不由得怀疑自己的手掌是不是已经被对方热得微微出汗。“你很聪明，”索尔夸赞道，“很快就学会了嘛。”  
“我可从来没说我笨过。”  
“该你转圈了。”洛基高举手臂，索尔在他的臂弯里转了一个又一个圈，姿态像个姑娘，惹得洛基一顿大笑。  
刚开始洛基还打算保持一点距离，但随着两人越跳越默契，索尔手上的力量也越收越紧。“满意吗？”索尔抱紧面前开心的心上人，居然开始计算自己到底有多少天没有看见过洛基的笑容了。  
“还不错。”  
这时，索尔突然别过脸吻了吻洛基的脸颊，“我突然想明白了。”  
洛基身体一顿，很快恢复了正常，“你说什么？”  
“不管我们最后的关系是恋人还是朋友，我答应你，我不会逼你，会给你时间想清楚。但是在最后那一刻来临之前，别逃避我，这是我唯一的要求。”

那晚的最后，在洛基的默许下，索尔还是跟着洛基回到了酒店。两个人洗完澡之后什么事都没有做，索尔从背后抱着洛基，两个人有一句没一句的说着话。  
“如果你想做，我没问题。”洛基说。  
“我们还有时间。很多事情是不需要一晚上做完的。”索尔用鼻子蹭了蹭洛基的头发。  
“那如果我说我想呢？”洛基转过身，给索尔送去了一个绵长的吻。  
他也说不清楚究竟是怎么了，明明无数次告诫过自己没有下一次，但是内心深处对索尔还是有控制不住的渴望。  
他们已经有大半个月没做了，但肉体间的熟悉感很快找了回来。索尔把洛基压在身下，脱掉了两人身上的衣物。他轻轻地吻遍了洛基的全身，耐心地用手指给他做扩张，然后低头和他接吻，打开洛基的身体，一点一点温柔地进到里面。  
感受到索尔将自己填满带来的满足，洛基的身体很快就兴奋了起来。他享受着索尔在身体里面冲刺的快感，双手不由自主的在索尔的后背用力地挠。  
“索尔……”洛基叫出了他的名字。  
“我很想你……洛基。”索尔轻声在他耳边说。  
在那场性事的最后，洛基看着昏昏欲睡的索尔，终于愿意开口承认，“我也很想你。”  
他轻轻地说。


	10. Chapter 10

醒来的时候，窗外的雪已经越下越大了。  
昏暗的房间里传来细碎轻微的布料摩擦声。洛基慢慢的从柔软的被子和身边人温暖的怀抱中挣脱，借着窗帘外不甚清明的天光起身坐在床边。洛基低头看了眼自己苍白的一双脚，有些百无聊赖地动了动脚趾，然后直接踩在地毯上。  
空气中有些若有若无的烟味残留，还有缠绵不去的荷尔蒙气息。洛基随意穿起一条被丢在床脚的棉质长裤，然后赤裸着上身、光着脚走到客厅拿过香烟和打火机，站在落地窗前看着外面的雪景抽烟。  
“为什么不多睡一会儿？”之前还在酣睡的索尔一边挠着头发一边走了出来。他顺着洛基的目光看了眼窗外，但比起漫天的雪花，索尔似乎对洛基肩头昨晚弄出来的紫红色斑驳痕迹更感兴趣。他赤裸着胸膛，凑上来贴住洛基的背，低头用干燥的嘴唇在洛基的耳廓和脖颈处反复流连，接着弯下腰侧过头，想要索取对方的一个吻。  
洛基意识到自己嘴里的烟味而皱着眉微微转开了头。索尔因为晨勃而变得热切的性器抵在他的腰窝处，蠢蠢欲动。  
洛基手里掐着烟，想了想之后发出一声鼻音叹息，安抚一般：“索尔，别闹。你该走了。”金发男人却不以为意地低下头，用牙齿咬住了洛基脖子侧面的肌肉。炙热的呼吸反复喷洒在洛基的脖子上，像野兽在咬断猎物喉管前，用犬齿估量到底想要多大的力量才能刺穿对方的动脉。  
洛基反手抚摸着索尔的后颈，又说了一次：“该走了。”  
他们昨晚就说好了。索尔知道洛基心里根本不情愿自己追过来，也压根不喜欢索尔和自己原本的家庭又太多接触。既然他已经说了要给洛基时间，索尔心里清楚，他的确是该离开了。  
“你跟我一起回去？”不抱任何希望，但索尔还是问了一句。  
“不。”  
索尔没说话，他的手直接伸进洛基的长裤里，握住他半勃的性器。洛基知道这是索尔在向他索要甜头，他放任索尔用手钳住他的下巴交换了一个湿吻，然后又被推回床上。洛基的脸被压在软绵的被单里，索尔的性器在自己的身体里一次次用力的插入。他艰难地转回头，亲吻索尔被汗水打湿的额头，尽力抬高下身，一边从喉咙深处发出如同窒息一般破碎的呻吟，一边无意识的想，自己真的是疯了。 

某些瞬间洛基觉得一切都是徒劳，他甚至开始分不清楚对他投入灼热情感的索尔究竟是自己内心期盼所投影的幻想，还是真的被蒙尘迷雾所掩盖的灼灼火焰。  
原本就不该这样。但在昨晚那个沉闷的雪夜中，洛基心里忽然涌出来无数原本不知道被藏在何处的情愫，如丝如水一般将自己温柔却牢固地束缚。或许是索尔无数次和他说过的那句“我很想你”，终究不可抵挡的深深烙在了他的心里，滚滚发烫。  
电视台发了暴雪警告，24小时之后将会迎来又一波寒潮和大规模降雪天气。索尔把床边的手机胡乱往衣兜里一装，拉紧了外套的拉链，他知道这件外套估计扛不住即将到来的暴雪，只能寄希望于自己那辆老野马的暖气还能正常运作。他又坐回床边，看见洛基盖着被子迷迷糊糊的睡着了。  
“洛基……”索尔拨开洛基额间的碎发。  
“我走了。等你回去，记得联系我好么？”  
然而对方只是把头又往被子里面缩了缩，只留下一簇黑发露在外面。索尔几不可闻的叹了口气，帮洛基压了压被子，然后直接走出房间。“啪嗒”一声，是门锁扣上的声音。洛基从被子里探出头，睁开眼睛，脑海中记得索尔离开前那双蕴含着蓬勃生机与爱意的眼睛，然后不知怎么的，聚集了许久的泪水终于落了下来。

索尔坐在车里足够久，等到暖气真正开始工作了之后才开车离开。他回到海拉带他去吃的那家餐厅打包了一杯咖啡和两个贝果当做午餐，又故意绕道海拉的便利店和她说声再见。海拉站在门口朝他点了点头，“路上小心”，索尔听见她的声音夹杂着雪点扑向自己的耳朵，索尔朝对方挥了挥手算是回应。  
一切都尘埃落定了。索尔的直觉告诉他，等到洛基处理完劳菲森的事情，再次出现在自己面前之时，旧的他们会走到尽头，而索尔要做的是寻找他和洛基的新开始。耐心一点，索尔平复着自己的呼吸，他记得海拉说的话，他也记得他对洛基的承诺。  
在离开之前，索尔突然想仔细逛逛洛基长大的地方。想知道他的学校在哪里，想知道那时候的他有没有喜欢特别喜欢的餐厅。索尔漫无目的地在小镇上打着圈，不知不觉居然开到劳菲森的家门口——洛基最不愿意面对的地方。就在他准备慢悠悠地开过门口的街区小路时，发现劳菲森的家突然打开了门，劳菲森颤颤悠悠的从一旁的车库里走出来，手里还拿着一根三指粗的铁棒。索尔看见他骂骂咧咧地在门口啐了一口，直接进了屋子。  
真的是一个疯疯癫癫的人，索尔心想。他踩下油门，打好方向盘，白色的野马在漫天的雪花中很快就消失不见。

下午将近3点，洛基来到海拉的便利店里。他从热饮柜里拿出一罐咖啡，一边喝一边站在柜台旁看海拉算账。刚开始两个人都没有说话的欲望，不知过了多久海拉突然抬起头望着洛基说：“他走了？”  
“嗯。”洛基点点头，“我也准备走了。”  
“去哪儿？回去上班？”  
“我还有几天假，想再去别的地方看看。”  
“这里或许真的不适合你，”海拉停下手中的笔，“不过我还是希望你能过得开心，弟弟。我只希望你勇敢一些。”。  
洛基面露疑惑地挑了挑眉，“关于什么？”  
然而还没等海拉回答，她的视线越过洛基看见劳菲森居然冒着大雪颤颤巍巍地从马路对面朝他俩走来。劳菲森认识洛基的车，他停在洛基的车前仔细打量了一番之后，才猛地举起手中的铁棒，用尽全力砸向前挡风玻璃。  
几声闷响传来，海拉这才知道大事不好，她着急地推着洛基往外走。  
“爸爸！！！”海拉冲到劳菲森身旁，试图抢过他手中作恶的工具。  
“操你！！你不给我好过，我也不会给你好过！”劳菲森仍然手口不停，手中的铁棒继续砸向车窗、车门，很快就出现了一个个大小不一的坑。  
“爸爸！！别犯傻！！”  
“你到底想怎么样？”洛基站在一旁，语气冷漠得就好像眼前的这辆车不是自己的一样。  
“你不是恨我么？你不是想我死么？我告诉你，我很快就要死了，我死之前你也别想好过！”  
劳菲森挥舞着手中的铁棒，气喘吁吁地朝洛基大吼，眼睛布满了血丝，看上去下一秒就要流出血泪，“我就是要恶心你，到死都要恶心你。谁让你不救我，你是医生，你居然不救我……”  
又是那些毫无逻辑的狗屎陈腔滥调。  
洛基冷笑一声，“我怎么会救你，我巴不得你快点死不是吗？”  
他看见劳菲森扔掉铁棒，双手前伸，直接想向他扑过来。  
“别碰我！  
洛基藏在裤袋里的手开始发抖。  
“要是一分钟之内，一分钟，你还不从我的眼前离开，我就叫警察。”洛基顿时觉得头晕又恶心。他看见，他真的看见，眼前跳动起火花。  
劳菲森置若罔闻。但没想到在快走近的时候，他突然眼珠翻白，脸庞抽搐，在洛基面前咳了一声之后，一大口血不受控制的喷了出来，星星点点全部沾在洛基的衣服上领。洛基握紧了拳头，居高临下的看着劳菲森在自己面前轰然倒下，红色的鲜血止不住的从口里流出来，渗进白色的雪地像是开了一朵朵猩红恶臭的花。  
洛基看见穿着黑色披风的死神握着镰刀一步步走进。劳菲森要死了，马上就要死了。

洛基垂下眼睛，看着劳菲森倒在自己的脚边。干枯的双手向被恶魔用毒汁浸泡过那般丑陋，十指紧紧抓住胸口的衣服，嘴唇外翻，大口大口的喘着气。恶心的、又如此惹人生厌，洛基不由自主地往后退了一步。站在一旁的海拉早就被吓坏了，但还是第一时间掏出手机给医院打来了电话。  
“我们……我们需不需要把他扶起来？”在等救护车来的间隙海拉问道，毕竟洛基是医生。  
“别动他。”  
“等医生来。”  
或许下一秒他就会死去。  
很快，救护车鸣着笛声停在一旁。两位医护人员从车里出来，又麻利地抬出了担架。  
“洛基，我跟着救护车去医院，我需要你回家把他的病历和衣服都带过来……”海拉目不转睛地盯着护士把劳菲森抬起来放到担架上，推进了救护车里。  
“我不去。”洛基声音冷冷的。  
“我告诉你在哪儿，他所有病历都被他扔到了在车库里……”海拉似乎并没有听见洛基的拒绝。  
“海拉！我说了，我不去！！”洛基只能提高音量吼了一句，引来救护车上医护人员一阵怪异的眼光。  
“我们要走了，家属到底需不需要跟车？”里面一位年纪较大的护士问道。  
“看在上帝的份上，洛基！难道你会想要跟车吗？我甚至怀疑你在路上就会杀了他！”海拉转过头，冲着洛基也大声嘶吼。  
“就当我求你，就帮我这一个忙，可以吗？”

海拉跟着救护车走了之后，洛基在路边拦了一辆出租车回劳菲森的家。他的车虽然只是被砸出了几个坑，但他是再也不想开了。洛基只是在路边站了一会儿，就感觉到恶劣的暴雪天气就呼啸般席卷而来。洛基下了车，顶着风雪小心翼翼地一步步走向车库。如果此刻他的手上有一把火的话，洛基一定会把这里付之一炬。这间摇摇欲坠的屋子、里面油腻的墙纸、破旧的家具……每一件物品都散发出劳菲森的恶臭。  
让人觉得恶心。  
而如果说那间屋子只是通向地狱的布满火舌与荆棘的道路，那眼前的车库就是真实的地狱。这里是洛基的“小黑屋。”没人知道童年的洛基在这里遭受了怎样非人的虐待，这个车库就好像宇宙的黑洞，把当年洛基的求救声都吞没了，哪怕只是距离邻居花园只有短短几米的距离，也没人听见。  
洛基握紧了拳头，照着记忆伸手摸索到了劳菲森习惯性藏起的车库备用钥匙。他打开了铁门的门栓，还有车库的灯管。灯管应该是很久都没有换了，灯光在点亮的那一瞬间变得尤其刺眼，然后又突然暗了下来，明一阵又暗一阵。一直在变化的灯光让洛基变得异常烦躁，他避开面前的机油污渍，往前走了几步，随意用脚踢开地上的扳手、铁罐和一些零碎工具。就在他准备从角落的那一堆杂物里翻出海拉口中的病历的时候，一阵狂风夹杂着冰渣和雪花吹了进来，灯管发出滋啦几声之后，“噗”一声忽然灭了。接着又是“哐当”一声巨大的碰撞，在洛基还没来得及阻止之前，铁门被狂风关上了。  
“操。”  
洛基快步走过去，双手握住里面的把手试图拉开，但铁门任然纹丝不动。他不知道劳菲森是怎么设计这扇门的，小时候他也试图从离开打开逃跑，但均以失败告终。  
“操！！”  
洛基又用力撞了几次门，肩膀被咯得生疼，但还是无济于事。  
太阳早早就已经落下了，车库里漆黑一片。洛基掏出手机，但电池在严寒天气中早早就被耗尽。他无法联系海拉，无法联系任何人。洛基闭上眼睛，他能听见车库外狂啸着的风声，能闻到雪的味道。一瞬间，洛基脑海中关于车库的糟糕记忆不知道从哪个角落炸了开来：劳菲森把他关在这里，用一切可以找到的工具殴打、折磨还不满10岁的他。每一个白天，每一个黑夜，没有理由的拳打脚踢……哭也没用，闹也没用。没有人会来救他。

暴雪好像从车库的每一条细缝里吹了进来，好冷，好冷啊。  
洛基抱紧自己，他听见了。他听见身体里那个小小的声音一直在哭着问：  
我做错了什么？  
爸爸，我究竟做错了什么？  
伤痛变成泪水从眼角渗了出来，变成叫声从喉咙里吼了出来，剩下的变成重拳一拳拳打在胸口再也喘不过气来。洛基坐在角落里，自己仿佛漫步在寒冷的北极之地，四肢是麻木的、僵硬的，无力的。眼泪控制不住的往下流，张开嘴却发不出声音，不，他发出了声音，但是那声音只能自己听到：  
“爸爸我错了……”  
“……别打我……”  
“求求你……”  
洛基能感觉到他的体温在下降。他缩在角落里，回忆的魔鬼在他面前叫嚣，用浸了盐水的鞭子抽打他身上的伤口。是的，旧伤口就这样血淋淋的重新被撕裂开来，好像马戏团的怪胎秀一样给众人展示着，再也不能藏起来，再也不能躲起来。  
他太冷了，以致于当眼泪滑过嘴角的时候让他产生了一种错觉，这大概是他能感受到的世界的最后的温存。  
再一次的，没有人会来救他。


	11. Chapter 11

被加热的咖啡壶“咕噜咕噜”冒着热气，餐厅里餐具碰撞的声音和客人间的闲聊一直在索尔的耳边萦绕。吧台上方挂着的电视机放着新闻，时不时插播一下最新的天气和交通情况。索尔抬头看了一会儿，又垂下目光，盯着手中的咖啡匙，一圈一圈搅拌着——无意义的，反正也没事可做。  
恶劣的风雪天让他开了几个小时之后就不得不在某个加油站停下来。索尔进了间咖啡厅要了点喝的，眼睛却时刻留意着天气的变化。如果走不了的话，可能就要在这间咖啡厅随意打发过今晚了。  
索尔掏出手机，先是给娜塔莎打了个电话，倒不是担心他离开的这几天店里会出现什么情况，毕竟娜塔莎是一个值得信赖的员工。  
“你什么时候回来？”不知道是不是受到天气的影响，电话里她的声音听起来更沙哑了。  
“估计还要几天。店里怎么样？”  
“老样子。”  
索尔能感觉到娜塔莎那边挺忙的，此刻她应该是把电话夹在脖子和肩膀之中，两只手说不定正拿着咖啡壶忙着给客人倒咖啡。索尔反正也没有进一步聊天的欲望，索性挂了。  
手机屏幕黑了一下之后又瞬间亮起。是海拉的电话。  
索尔连忙接起，还未等开口，海拉就劈头盖脸地说了一顿，电话那头的声音在电流的配合下显得更焦急。于是他知道了，劳菲森和洛基又起了争执，直接进了医院。  
“我让他回家拿东西，然而一直没回来。”  
“劳菲森现在进了ICU，我走不开，洛基的手机也打不通。我知道这样很唐突，但是如果你没有离开太远的话，能不能回来帮我找一找洛基？”  
索尔的额角突突直跳。他扔下钱，抓起桌上的外套和车钥匙直接冲了出去。

洛基做了梦。  
第一个梦关于他的父亲。那时候已经是十一月初，白天变得清冷和短暂。车道上，一个男孩骑在一辆配置齐全的小自行车上。他身体前倾，屁股刚刚离开车座，脚尖点着人行道站着。  
“洛基，”男孩开口说，“你能和你爸爸说今晚去我家住吗？”  
洛基想起来了，这是他小学时候唯一有过的朋友——洛基会用“友谊”这个词来描述他们之间的关系，哪怕只维持了短短的一个月。  
他意识到，现在在梦里的应该是8岁的自己。  
“罗杰，”洛基听见自己说话了，“我不知道。”  
那个叫罗杰的男孩拧着车把手，思考了一下决定把车停在路边，然后直接跑到洛基身边，朝着门缝里面大声叫着：“劳菲森先生，劳菲森先生您在家吗？”  
过了一会儿，劳菲森穿着松松垮垮的家居服出现在门后面，眼神迷蒙，手里还拿着一瓶没开过的伏特加，洛基能闻到他的身上本就浓重的酒味，那味道就好像已经和他的呼吸融为一体。  
“您是劳菲森先生？”男孩问。  
“你他妈是谁？”好极了，F字开头的问候。  
罗杰提出想要邀请洛基去他家里住一晚的请求，“就是玩一些电子游戏，看看卡通片这些。”  
“但我不喜欢他天黑了还出门，”劳菲森说。“不喜欢。”  
8岁的洛基眼睛一直在自己的父亲和罗杰的脸上流连，他很感激罗杰的邀请，但并不想罗杰与自己的父亲碰面，即使只有8岁，他也为自己有一个酒鬼父亲而感到羞耻。  
“对不起，罗杰……”洛基刚准备说自己并不是很想去，但劳菲森突然打断他的话。  
“你想去么？”  
“明天我可以让我妈妈送洛基回来。”罗杰又争取了一下。  
“我可以去么？”洛基开口问。  
“只有这一次。”劳菲森终于松了口。

的确是只有这一次。  
第二天，当罗杰的母亲送洛基回家的时候，她当着劳菲森的面对洛基脖颈处的伤口表示了质疑和担忧。  
“这是我昨晚无意间发现的，”那位妇人说，“洛基说是他自己弄伤的，但是我想这里面是不是有什么问题？”  
你是不是打他了？她就差这么直接问出来了。  
劳菲森的脸上露出狡黠的笑容，他拿着香烟，另一只手握着一个水杯，洛基听见了烟在水杯里嗤灭的声音。他一把抓过洛基，拉下外套的领口，看了眼脖子后面的淤青。  
“是你自己弄伤的么，洛基？”劳菲森说，看着他的儿子。  
洛基吞咽了一下唾沫，然后露出一脸“这不重要”的表情对着罗杰的母亲说：“就像我之前说的，这真的是我自己弄伤的。”  
“他说的都是实话。”  
劳菲森的眼睛又变得锐利了几分，罗杰的母亲明显也被吓到了。洛基能明显的感觉到对方在看着自己，眼睛里仍旧充满了疑惑。但是他避开了，没有再说话。这或许是他可以逃离的机会，洛基心想，但8岁的小男孩更多的是胆怯，他退缩了，就如同劳菲森意料中的一样。  
洛基看着那位好心的妇人离去，他深深地吐了口气，跟着劳菲森进了屋子。那天之后，罗杰再也没有邀请过洛基去他的家玩，而他们的友谊也再没有任何维持的必要。

第二个梦关于索尔。  
洛基梦见自己回到了同事办的升职派对。他端着一杯威士忌站在角落里，看见不远处的索尔热情洋溢地和身边的人交谈着，时不时发出爽朗的笑声。金色的头发在灯光的照映下很刺眼，洛基的视线往下，宽阔的肩膀和结实的肌肉，很不错，即使穿着一条较为宽松的牛仔裤，洛基也能想象到里面的尺寸一定让人很满意。  
喉咙有些干，洛基咽了一口酒之后转移了视线。梦里面的细节总是模糊不清，他看见索尔走了过来，在自己的耳边说话。  
“我发现你刚才一直在盯着我看？我们认识么？”这是索尔对他说的第一句话。  
“不认识。”洛基摇头。  
“现在认识也不晚。”索尔的笑声在洛基的耳边回荡。

金色的。金色的。全部都是金色的。从索尔出现的那一刻开始，洛基觉得自己仿佛被金色的光芒环绕着，一时间不知道自己究竟身在何处。这仿佛是梦中之梦，眼前的光芒越来越明亮夺目，他不得不用手遮住眼睛尝试找回自己的视线。  
突然间，一阵脚步声靠近。  
“洛基，快来啊，”索尔出现在面前，拉起了自己的手。  
“我们去哪儿？”洛基顺从的被索尔拉着走。  
索尔不说话。  
但很快，索尔越走越急促，洛基渐渐跟不上他的脚步。他看见索尔跨过了一条小溪，在对岸等着他，但等洛基走到岸边的时候，却发现那条小溪已经变成了湍急的河流。河水在洛基的脚下翻滚着，溅起无数汹涌的水花。  
“索尔？”洛基在这边大声的叫，索尔在对岸望着他。  
“洛基，我在这里等你。”  
“你快过来。”  
“……索尔？”  
“跨过这条河，我在这边等你。”  
河水仿佛沸腾了一样，一片水雾渐渐弥散在两人中间。  
“我过不去的，索尔。”  
“洛基，我会一直在这里等你。”  
“勇敢一些，就像你脚下的那条鱼。”

一条鱼。通体绿色的，夹着黑色的斑点，绿色的头和绿色的肚子。那条鱼不在水流里，洛基看见它正在靠岸的地方上下翻腾，鱼眼突出，嘴巴大大的张开喘息着。它的尾巴一直用力拍打着深身处的那个水滩，甚至把泥土都带到了水里。  
洛基朝它伸出手，试图把它送回不远处的溪流里，但很快又将手抽了回来。  
它很快就会死了。洛基对自己说，救不了的。  
但它居然游走了。它的尾巴用力拍打出水花，跃身游过另一个浅滩，大尾巴露在水的外面。洛基见它在靠岸的地方慢慢地游着并停了下来，尾巴有一半露出水面，轻微地摆动着用以抵挡逆流。  
很快，那尾绿色最终消失在湍急的河水里，不见了。

洛基从地板上醒来的时候，发现车库的铁门不知怎么被狂风吹开了，暴雪直接灌了进来，雪花夹着冰碴直接打在脸上。他深呼吸了一口，用手背揉了揉眼睛，舌头舔了舔干涸的嘴唇，是冰霜的味道。四肢仍然僵硬着，洛基有些庆幸，如果不是这个时候醒过来，那么可能明天的自己就成为一具冰冻的尸体了。  
他闭上眼，想起梦里的那一条绿色的鱼。洛基知道不能再在这件事上纠缠了。必须了断它，彻底忘掉它，“生活”下去。发抖的手扶着墙，他再次打量着这个地方。洛基眯了眯眼，果不其然从身边的杂物里翻出了海拉需要的病历。他拍了拍沾在身上的雪花，最后看了一眼这间车库，走了出去。  
洛基不知道自己在车库了睡了多久。此刻这条路上只有他一个人顶着风雪往医院的方向走去。身体依旧被冻得发痛。洛基不得不得双手环抱住自己，拉高衣领抵御从每一个纤维毛孔往身体里灌的寒风。路灯拉长了孤身一人的背影，从马路上空无一人和两旁的房屋都黑了灯的情况来看，现在估计已经快接近午夜了。  
身后射过来一道车灯，仔细听还能分辨出发动机轰鸣的声音。洛基并没有回头，他走得摇摇晃晃，自觉地往马路边又靠了靠，把本来就不是特别宽的道路让了出来。但是车在他身后猛地停下，身后传来了车门打开和靴子跑在雪地上咯吱作响的声音。  
洛基还没反应过来，就发现自己突然被一个温暖的怀抱牢牢抱紧。  
因为刚才的奔跑而不停起伏的鼻息喷洒在后颈处，即使隔着衣领也能感觉到炙热。他试图回过头，却发现自己动不了。  
“洛基……”是索尔的声音。  
洛基松了一口气。他艰难地在索尔的怀里转过身，四处飘散的雪花让他有些看不清金发男子的表情。洛基从衣兜里伸出手，把粘在索尔睫毛上的冰碴拂掉，看着眼前的这双蓝眼睛，他又想起了自己做的那个梦。  
金色的，温暖的，如太阳一般灿烂的。  
他在梦里告诉他，要勇敢一些。  
“你头发变白了。”洛基说。太长时间没喝水，他的声音像被刀划过一样沙哑。  
“你的也是。”  
他抬手抓住索尔的头发往下一拉，直接把自己的双唇撞了上去。两个人的牙齿磕碰在一起，很疼，但是没人在乎。索尔把主导权交了出去，放任洛基用力地吻着，用牙齿撕咬着他的嘴唇，纠缠着口腔里的舌头，直到两个人都尝到血锈的味道才停止。

洛基最后还是把病历送到了医院。劳菲森已经从ICU里转移出来，海拉一直在旁边守着。索尔去医院的24小时便利店给他们买吃的，姐弟俩就坐在门口的长椅上互相沉默。他们都清楚这会是劳菲森那肮脏又失败的人生的最后一晚，而这不管是对于劳菲森、洛基亦或是海拉而言，都会是一种解脱。  
下半夜的时候，洛基突然有一点低烧。海拉担心他会病倒，于是把他赶回酒店休息。在离开前，洛基独自一人走进病房，看了眼自己的父亲垂死挣扎的模样。  
“好了，”洛基说，“我要和你道晚安了，爸爸。”  
劳菲森根本听不见自己说的话，但洛基也不在乎。当初把他虐待得遍体鳞伤的男人此刻正虚弱的躺在病床上，靠着氧气罩呼吸，全身上下都插着管子。死神说不定就站洛基身旁，等着眼前的人吐出最后一口气。  
“最终还是我赢了。”洛基接着往下说，“我原本特别想知道我小的时候，你到底有没有爱过我，但是现在已经不重要了。”  
“晚安，爸爸。我终于可以摆脱你了。”

索尔从酒店房间的浴室里出来时，洛基还在沙发上坐着。  
“我的上帝，”他说，走过去用手捧住他的头。“你还有些发烫，应该上床睡觉了。”  
洛基摇摇头，“或许我们可以先喝上一杯？”  
索尔果断地拒绝了。他把洛基从沙发上拉了起来，往卧室里推。等洛基在床上躺下之后，他才在床脚坐了下来。  
“已经很晚了。”索尔又补充了一句。  
洛基向索尔招招手，对方立刻像只听话的大型犬一样蹭了过去。洛基穿着睡衣，身上散发着一股淡淡的味道，好闻的。索尔深吸了一口，然后帮洛基把被子盖好。  
“晚安。”索尔说。  
洛基看着索尔向外面的沙发走去，手放在旁边的床灯开关上。洛基这时说道，“索尔，可能你会觉得我在发神经，但我真的希望你小时候我就认识你。我是说，在我们都很小的时候。”  
索尔望着洛基，在他熄灯前才说：“现在认识也不晚。”


	12. Chapter 12

劳菲森下葬的那一天，天空仍然飘着不大不小的雪花。他的葬礼注定没多少人参加——海拉、  
洛基、索尔和旺达，还有两三位社区好心人士。洛基无意在旧地花更多时间，劳菲森的房子和里面的旧物他全部交给海拉处理，虽然他的建议是卖掉，但最终海拉会如何决定他也不打算干涉。  
葬礼结束的第二天，洛基就坐上索尔的野马一起离开了。临走之前海拉特意问了洛基还会不会回来，但他说他不知道。“别忘了我的婚礼。”旺达补充了一句，“你也是，索尔。一定要来参加。”  
回程的那几天，洛基出人意料般表现得顺从。他们就好像一对出来公路旅行的情侣，洛基放任索尔在开车时握住自己的手，趁餐厅人少时用菜单挡住脸偷来一个吻，更少不了每晚在汽车旅店里的抵死缠绵。  
索尔一度以为这是洛基对他们关系的默认，但其实洛基没有给他们目前的关系下过任何定义，而索尔也耐着性子不问。根据他对洛基的了解，这种事情还是把主动权交给他比较好。但是隐隐之中索尔也还是会感到疑惑——他们是恋人了吗？他们现在是在约会了吗？洛基已经可以接受这种关系了吗？  
这些问题的答案，他很快就知道了。

一个无所事事的周末下午，洛基下了班之后直接来到索尔家里。窗外是盘桓了数日的冬雨，即使已经到了冬季的尾巴，却仍然有些萧瑟的刺骨。索尔和洛基两个在客厅的沙发上缠绵厮混时，门外突然传来了敲门声。  
此时索尔正满头大汗的压在洛基身上，洛基两条修长的腿大开着盘着自己的腰。听见敲门声索尔皱着眉头想了想，洛基却不经意的撑起上半身，舌尖抵着索尔胸口的乳头继续厮磨，“你在网上买了东西吗？……还是邻居？……别管了……快点。”  
索尔看见他这幅样子，忍不住低头狠狠地咬了他肩膀一口，才起身随便套了条棉质长裤，“我去看看，你别过来。”  
他看见洛基全身赤裸的躺在沙发上，又补充一句：“用毯子盖一下。”  
门廊上站着的是隔壁的罗伊。  
“嘿伙计，你总算回来了。”罗伊一拳打在索尔的胸口算是打招呼，“敲了半天门你都不开。”罗伊的眼神有些飘忽，他可以假装没有看见索尔胸口上红色的星星点点，但却无法忽略从半开的门缝望进去时，搭在沙发上的那一双腿。  
赤裸的，修长的，男人的腿。  
“额，我是不是打扰到你了？”罗伊有些不好意思，“里面是你男朋友？”  
索尔头皮有些发麻，他下意识的用身体挡住了罗伊的视线，“到底有什么事，罗伊？”  
“明天杰克他们都回来我家看球赛，所以我就想也把你叫过来。”罗伊有些不好意思地挠了挠头发，然后又抬高音量说：“如果你想的话，你也可以把你的男朋友一起带过来。我们还么见过，不是吗？”  
索尔的太阳穴隐隐有些发疼。他听见沙发处有细微的声响，听起来就好像洛基在穿衣服。他死死咬着牙齿，最后只能对罗伊说了句“我会考虑的”，然后关上了门。  
索尔走回去，看见洛基已经穿好衣服坐在沙发上——就好像刚才是另一个人在和索尔缠绵一样，他脸上的情欲已经褪去，一脸平静，手指间还夹了只烟。  
“洛基，我……”索尔坐在一旁，拉过洛基的手。  
“我并没有和任何人说过我们的关系，我会等到你同意说的时候我才会说。如果你不同意的话我们就一直维持现状也可以。所以刚才罗伊所说的一切你都不需要放在心上。”他试图解释，但更担心洛基听不进去。  
索尔清醒地意识到他和洛基头上一直都悬着一把刀，这把刀是否会落下来，什么时候落下来，决定权完全取决于洛基。  
从一开始就是。索尔是主动进攻的那个，而洛基擅长躲。

“这样对你很不公平不是么？”洛基掐灭了烟，扭过头望向索尔。“我知道每一个人都会想要一段可以正常发展的感情，可以外出约会，可以带着对方去见彼此的朋友，可以在公园里在商场里手拖手散步……”  
“你也一定想要这样的关系，是不是？”  
索尔看见洛基的嘴巴慢慢的一张一合，心里却一直在打鼓，他是不是又要躲开了？是不是又要回到自己阴暗的角落里了？  
“洛基，不……”  
“其实我本来也打算在今天告诉你。我找了一个心理医生，接下来可能会有一段可能比较长的治疗时间。”洛基的手覆在索尔之上，轻轻地拍了拍安抚着继续说：“你知道的，我这种情况可能不太好治，但是如果慢慢来的话应该或多或少有效果。”  
我不知道我最后能不能像个正常的普通人一样和你站在阳光下恋爱，但是我打算努力去尝试了。  
这就是洛基真正想说的。  
“但是这次治疗我想一个人面对，所以从明天开始，你不要联系我，也不要找我。等到我觉得我可以了的时候，我会出现在你的面前。这就是我的要求。索尔，你能答应我么？”  
他就好像是一位固守着自己城堡的国王，终于愿意给眼前的勇士一道极为稀有的通关秘符，而代价是你必须等——等我自己准备好，等我愿意接纳你，等金色的光芒终于能照亮这座早已破败不堪的城堡的那一天。  
这是洛基对于他俩关系做出的最后一次妥协和努力。

在这次谈话之后，他们小心翼翼地维护着对彼此的承诺。洛基再也没有出现在索尔面前而索尔也不再拨打那个早已熟记于心的号码。洛基就好像从他的生活中消失了一样，索尔每天按时按点的开门关门，咖啡馆的经营依旧不温不火。偶尔有几次娜塔莎好心问起，索尔的答案总是一样：“我在等他准备好。”  
但越是表面平静的水，越能掩盖底下无数的漩涡。一如往常的日子并不代表不会失控。他开始习惯吃洛基喜欢吃的蛋糕，仿佛那样就能尝到洛基嘴巴里的味道。他试图在家里寻找洛基留下的一切痕迹，从他坐过的沙发、睡过的床单，甚至还找到了洛基无意间留在卫生间里的润唇膏。  
那段时间对于索尔来说变得无比漫长，他无法探究清楚究竟自己是在期待还是害怕失望。他知道这是他和洛基的最后一次机会，但更害怕这是上帝对他开的一次玩笑，他怕上帝将洛基如同礼物一样递到面前，而后又残忍地收回。  
耐心一点，再耐心一点，索尔只能对自己说。很快就会天亮了。

第二年的夏天，旺达的婚礼如期举行。索尔先是坐飞机到了临近的城市，然后又租了一辆车赶了过去，但还是来晚了。他错过了教堂仪式的那部分，但旺达丝毫不在意。美丽的新娘给了索尔一个开心的拥抱，拉着他穿过人群走过草地去找自己的新郎。  
“你今天很美。”索尔由衷地夸赞。  
“谢谢你，索尔。我没想到你真的能来。”旺达挽着新郎的胳膊，笑得一脸甜蜜。新郎是一个话不多的高个子男士，看起来也颇为稳重。  
“你看见海拉了吗？”旺达问。  
“还没有。”索尔摇了摇头，不得不说婚礼现场总是一片混乱，再加上他认识的人只有新娘和海拉，这让索尔更加头疼。  
“她好像在旁边的玻璃房里，你可以去那儿找她。”  
索尔点点头，顺手从侍者手里接过一杯起泡酒就往草坪的玻璃房走去。那里是给参加婚礼的亲友休息和吃茶点的地方。索尔走近，小心避开四周乱跑的儿童，他听见一只狗叫了起来，周围一片欢愉。玻璃房前的树叶轻声拍打着玻璃，下午的阳光进到屋里来了，光线充沛舒适，还不会太晒。索尔看见最里面的一桌，海拉那头黑色的长发还是那样醒目，她举着酒杯咧着嘴微笑着和同桌的人举杯，等到她侧了侧身之后，索尔才看见海拉身后露出的那张熟悉的侧脸。  
是洛基。  
索尔的手指开始因为激动而微微发颤，甚至还有些紧张。他们已经大半年没见了，他看见洛基穿着得体的灰蓝色的西装三件套，垂下眼睛听海拉说话。似乎是感受到什么，同一个瞬间里，洛基突然抬起头，向索尔这边扫来了一个轻描淡写的目光。  
索尔毫不顾忌地望着他，静静地想，原来啊，原来这就是天亮了的感觉。

他走过去，主动在海拉和洛基中间加了一张椅子。海拉对于他的出现感到意外，但仍然给了他一个热情的拥抱。她自觉地往旁边挪了挪让出空间，还不忘打趣着说：“我弟弟还说你不会来了，瞧瞧，这又是谁？”  
“居然也穿着浅蓝色西装，你俩一起说好的？”  
索尔不置可否地笑了笑，然后转过头望着一直不说话的洛基，似乎要从他的绿眸子里看出更多的东西。  
“你们在聊什么？”索尔紧张得喝了一口酒，问他。  
“他们在聊，我随便听听。”洛基笑了笑。  
索尔点点头，又往自己的杯子里到了些桃红起泡酒。然后也和洛基一样坐在一旁，听其他人聊着旺达和新郎的趣事。餐桌下，洛基的膝盖和索尔的膝盖碰到了一起，他把一只手放在他温暖的大腿上，再也没挪开。

他们回到了半年前住的那家酒店。一进房间，两个人就心照不宣的开始撕扯着彼此身上的衣服。身体里叫嚣着对彼此的渴望，每一次亲吻，每一次咬噬，每一次抽插和每一次高潮看上去都和原来没什么不同，但是只有索尔知道，也只有洛基知道，这对于他们来说，是一个新的开始。  
苦痛的过去就像是一个沉默无言的世界，在洛基苦苦挣扎于之时曾经轻描淡写的将他一次次拖入绝望的幽黯泥沼。洛基曾以为这就是他这一生所要面对的全部了。但当索尔出现在他的面前，用自己所拥有的力量，用自己可以说的出的话语，用自己每一片强大而瑰丽的铠甲将自己从深渊边上拉了回来。洛基只是因为一只温暖的、缓慢抚上自己脸颊的手，就不可抵挡的流下了眼泪。  
终于，他听到自己的声音包含着前所未有的软弱，甚至连空气都在灼伤他的心脏和气管。而在一切都说出口之后，他又觉得自己是前所有未有的强大不屈，充满了如索尔一般蓬勃不息的力量。  
“我爱你。”  
“我爱你，索尔。”

于是，从那次重逢起，他们关系在经历了长时间的你追我躲之后，终于进入到一种难以言说的微妙状态。洛基渐渐褪去了面对索尔时不时固有的冷漠。虽然他仍然时不时展现出那种“我可以抵死爱你、但也可以随时离开你的柔情与孤高”，但在索尔看来，这些都让他更像一个完整的人，一个有血有肉的人。  
所以，到底是不是索尔救赎了他呢——洛基每一次被索尔压在床上时，情动难忍到甚至眼角泛泪时，也会问问自己这种不得解的哲学性问题。可伴随着每次思考带来的走神总是让索尔很不满意，而他肆意妄为带来的一次次激烈的性爱，都让洛基彻底放弃了这些无意义的思索。  
在这个盛夏的每一个彻夜未眠的夜晚，洛基欣喜的听着金发男人一遍又一遍的在耳边低声倾述，用虔诚的爱意与纯粹的热情。  
这是这个世界回馈给他的，只属于他一个人的回答。

当日出的金色光芒终于从窗帘的缝隙倾洒进来的时候，与洛基额头相抵的索尔轻声说：“好像已经过了一千年。”  
而后有绵密的吻落在他的眉间。  
他听到洛基用干净舒缓的嗓音在自己耳边回答：“是啊，就好像跨过了一条大河。”

番外  
索尔的衣橱里，有一件与其他衣服都不太一样的衬衫。  
这件用了埃及棉面料和绿宝石袖扣的衬衫，与衣橱里其他的圆领T恤、运动套头衫之类的形成了鲜明的对比。这是洛基无意间留在索尔家里的。  
索尔一直都知道洛基是个相当体面漂亮的医生。他们刚认识的那个夏天，洛基出于职业习惯也会一直穿着长袖衬衫，如果有时候真的太热，他会挽起袖子，露出相当漂亮手臂线条，每当那个时候，袖口总是勒在洛基的手肘处。那种因为医生职业加持的禁欲感，总会让索尔呼吸发紧，难以言语。  
索尔不是没想过还回去，但每次当自己站在衣橱前看着那件衬衫之时，闻到上面传来的细细的洛基特有的味道，所有的决心都在巨大的诱惑之下烟消云散。

等到又是一年夏天，洛基在索尔家留宿，随便打开衣橱想要找一件替换的睡衣洗澡时，他终于发现特意被挂在角落里的、十分眼熟的“罪证”。  
索尔知道之后顿时有些心慌，“我原本打算还给你的……”  
而那个总是会想到坏主意的黑发男人，似笑非笑的把那件衬衫从衣橱里拿了出来，用一只手把它轻轻摁在金发男人的胸膛上。  
那滚烫的厚实胸膛，装载着已经完全失速的心脏。  
“想要我穿给你看吗？”那张单薄的嘴唇带着让人悦目的颜色，似乎正在循循善诱的说着什么至理名言。  
“然后……你再帮我脱掉它，怎么样？”

[番外完]


End file.
